Perfect Enemy
by PainfulSuffering
Summary: A sweet love story of yautja proportions! Follows the evolution of a blooming relationship between an Yautja male and a non Yautja girl as they enter the world or amour… OC/OC, Rom, death, M/F, Sex, love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Down the Yautja hole

Echo awoke in suspension; looking around she found herself amongst a collection of branches and leaves.

"Crraap!" she hissed having heard stories amongst the Youkai about a race of hunter aliens and game preserves where they drop off and hunt various creatures. She looked around and while catching her breath took in the scenery. It looked enough like earth but the green of the leaves appeared to have a bluish tint to them while the bark looked slightly dead and blackened. The sky was a pastel pink rather than blue and there wasn't a sign of life anywhere: no birds, no small mammals, no bugs, nothing.

She had been snatched while hiding out in the human world. The demons had been battling for control over their world and Echo didn't quite feel like joining in on the fun. She had actually just killed a challenging cat demon when a flash of light knocked her unconscious. Now she was on, no doubt, a strange planet soon to be hunted for game.

Being a demon she used her claws and parched herself on a branch awaiting the impending battle. She might not be able to make it out of here alive but she was going to prove herself to be more formidable a foe then the humans they tended to hunt.

Rue-n' and two age mates were on what was meant to be an ordinary hunting mission. They had just finished off the sixteen or so humans they shipped out to the planet to hunt, and were loading their various trophies into the ship. Seemingly out of nowhere three much larger, violent, enemy Yautja appeared and launched their attack on Rue-n' and his comrades. Making the hunters become the hunted.

Echo sat on the branch a small black velvet bag with a red ribbon around the crown resting in her hands. She gingerly searches through it and selects a matching pair of small amber gems. Pulling them out, Echo closes the bag, and replaces it in her shirt. She wore a white shoulder less top complete with poufy sleeves tucked just below the breasts into a black corset. Black leggings enclosed knee down by tall boots of the same color, lay under a half skirt of violet which hung gently behind her; the top wrapped around her waist covering the base of her corset. Echo stood and tossed the charms into the air earning a small poof and two skeleton birds in their place. The demoness waved her hand sending the birds off in opposite directions.

Through the bird's eyes she is able to see for a moment her foe. The enemy Yautja, however soon spots the skeletonized bird and obliterates it with his blaster. The other bird lands on a branch; it watches as a trio of Yautja standoff against a pair of much larger nastier looking aliens. One is destroyed along with the bird behind it as the other two make an attempt to flee.

Before long the two fleeing yautja come across the tree Echo had perched herself upon. They paused momentary. One bleeding badly leaking what appears to be glowing green blood. The rest was short lived; however, since one of the two yautja had followed them to the clearing and now held a shrunken at the ready.

Reaching in her bag again Echo drew out a red gem, larger in size then the yellow ones used to summon the birds. She drops it between the opposing forces below her and draws out a large flat black one holding it in her palm.

The Yautja throws the shrunken at the pair. Before the deadly blade makes contact with the duo, the red gem makes a pop and there stands a decaying human. A zombie, which begins to stumble towards the assaulting alien surprising him for a split second.

Quickly the girl jumps down and tosses the black crystal at the enemy. Out of this rock appears a large vicious looking ogre. The ogre lifts his massive club, inlayed with various nasty nail like spikes many covered in what appeared to be blood, and strikes at the Yautja through the lifeless human. The alien male just manages to jump back quickly enough to escape a fatal blow. However the uninjured Yautja, supporting his comrade behind the girl, was quicker. As soon as an opening was presented he used his shoulder cannon to blast a deadly hole through the foe, and the creature falls to the ground.

Both creatures reverted to their crystalline vessels and are gathered by Echo before she turns to the remaining Yautja. Once she turns, however, she finds herself confronted by a set of three of lasers from the uninjured Alien. The two study each other for several minutes before the female speaks.

"How many are there?" she asks the uninjured male whose face, like his partner, was held in secrete behind a silver metallic mask reveling no emotion to the demon girl.

He holds up one clawed finger before shifting his comrade's body; the lasers vanish.

Echo nods and turns in the direction where the first skeleton bird spotted the enemy; she begins walking without a word to her alleys in a silent communication 'Stay if you want, but I'm going, and I'm killing it!' She keeps crimson eyes alert, pointed ears searching for any sign of their enemy.

After a moment's lapse the duos follow her, knowing from their hunts not to split up, especially when one of them is injured.

As they follow behind Rue-n' studies the strange female. She wasn't tiny… more flesh on her from added curves that the Yautja found himself watching as she walked, hips swaying body alert but strangely calm. Come to think of it she hadn't blinked when he threatened her, nor when the other Alien stood before her dwarfing her by several feet. Was she unafraid? Maybe she was just better at hiding it.

He shook the irritating and useless thoughts off as he continued to observe the strange woman. She had dark hair cut short, perhaps out of ease, topped with small horns, slightly darker then her hair. What use could they serve? Surely not defense, they were too small to do any real damage. Rue-n' forced himself to focus on the task at hand; he had already lost one friend. This reminded him of his other comrade leaning against him, breathing rigid.

They had taken out one enemy at the loss of a comrade and the second found himself injured, badly. Rue-n' sported one or two cuts but nothing to hinder him; his friend was the one he had to worry about. Rick-ion had sacrificed himself so the injured two could escape and Rue, although knowing it was irrational, dragged Sol'on, his injured friend along with him. Rick-ion sacrificed himself so they can escape and leaving the wounded yautja to die would be an insult to his memory.

The demon glanced back at the alien pair taking them in. They were easily seven feet tall much taller than her 5'2" form, and were covered head to toe in armor and what appeared to be fishnet. They had masks of course, and Echo found herself wondering what they could be hiding.

In her moment of distraction a shot rang out and a thrill of shock was drawn from the uninjured Yautja behind her, then one followed filled with sorrow.

Before them stood the last remaining enemy, large and menacing his wrist blades out and ready to mutilate their corpses.

Behind her Echo heard the Alien rest the now dead Yautja on the ground a spear head imbedded in the creature's chest.

The enemy removes his mask revealing his alien face, dark eyes full of murderous intent; large tusks flaring in an intimidating and aggressive manner. Echo, having been use to all sorts of odd looking creatures remains undistracted and readies herself for a battle. However, a large clawed hand moves her out of the way, it was her ally. He too had removed his mask, his mandibles returning the hostile gesture.

Echo watched as her comrade lunged at the enemy Yautja. The two squared off levels of aggression varying. The alien male's shifted around each other before launching into a full out battle. Blades striking each other with force enough to kill. She found herself nervous for the safety of the alien man she had barely just met, flinching every time a hit was landed on either end. She looks back mournfully at the other Yautja, already dead, can't be helped.

A thud sounds nearby and with tense expectation she looks in the direction of the fallen male. Nearly five feet from her a body lay, chest heaving, and body covered with the same shimmering jade liquor as the other male shed before the spear head ended his life.

Echo emits a sigh of relief once she realizes the body was that of the enemy. However that reprieve was short lived as she turns and races her former ally blades raised at her. 'Again?' she thinks. The threat didn't last as the male, quivering with the effort of standing, falls to his knees with a small whimper.

The demon rolls her eyes and makes her way, with measured steps, to the semi conscious alien. He was injured, a large gash in his upper right arm the most daunting, but appeared to be mostly exhausted from the battle and who knows what before that.

The Alien growls ineffectively at the encroaching female, who remains steadfast in her decision to help him, she knelt before him once close enough and tears a few pieces of her skirt using some of them to clean some blood in order to find his wounds while the others she uses to bandage his injuries. After a while the male seamed to relax breathing becoming even and calm and even purring when she would rub against certain places. However when she brushed against some that appeared more sensitive than others he would growl, hiss, or click something in his language at her. Only once, though did he raise his hand to her, when she brushed against a wound on his thigh she hadn't known about. Apologizing she spent a few minutes stroking his chest and shoulders to calm him. She was right, the gash on his arm was the most serious, it would scar, but he would live, the rest would heal without her help.

'What is with this woman?' Rue-n' yells in his mind as he watches her move towards him. She has no weapon he could see, but he was injured and vulnerable and didn't want her near him. But still she came and once she was near enough she knelt down and tore her clothes. He watched her as her small hands began to rub the clothing against him cleaning his wounds. He found himself purring in appreciation when she touched places he liked. He liked to have his chest and shoulders caressed by her small soft hands and his stomach too… However when she brushed against a wound he had received while trying to escape with Sol'on he had tried to strike her, to push her away. Instantly he felt badly about it, she didn't know, but it hurt. He wasn't complaining, though, when she tried to apologize by stroking his shoulders and chest, he purred at her though letting her know he forgave her.

And come nightfall Rue-n' was fully bandaged and resting peacefully against Echo who had sat herself against a tree and held him nestled against her chest brushing her hands up and down his chest lazily. The demon's creatures found no further threats lurking on the alien planet, but that didn't mean they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Betwixt the twain shall meet

As dawn broke Echo found herself partially asleep, soothed by the now even breaths of the alien male. His large head was resting upon her sizeable chest she giggled at the thought of it being the prefect pillow.

It wasn't until the alien shifted that the demon girl realized he was awake. Awake and watching her, when their eyes met the male let out a soft clicking purr.

"Looks like someone's in a better mood this morning" Echo teased.

The alien simply continued looking up at her.

"Your eyes are stunning," The girl spoke before she could stop herself.

The Alien was pink on the lightest parts and red on the darkest. His eyes were the most gorgeous blue she had ever seen, extremely bright and welcoming. His hair although mostly in what appeared to be dreadlocks had a braid on the left side of his head.

She noticed he wore mostly silver and decided the color complemented him.

While distracted by her thoughts Echo heard a voice, deep and foreign, but it came out in English none the less.

"You are the strangest Ooman I have ever seen" The alien said without much mirth.

"I'm not human," Echo shrugged showing her pointed ears and fangs. "I'm a demon," she laughs softly at the warrior's obvious confusion. "Never mind," she continues. "What's your name?" She asked, "My name is Echo" She paused awaiting his response.

It was then that the Yautja realized his body was still nestled against the female's his head resting on her mammary glands; a place he thought Ooman females were sensitive about male's touching.

He knew he should pull away, this position was compromising and dangerous in case of an attack, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from this odd woman.

He looked up into her eyes, the color of Ooman blood, she had said she wasn't ooman, and he couldn't help but wonder if her blood would be the same color as her eyes.

At the same time he found himself hoping he would never have to find out.

Shaking off the thought he remembered she had spoken to him.

Name, it was a question.

Hers was Eck-co or something like that.

Should he tell her his name? She was an enemy, prey. Before he could stop himself, though, the words escaped his preverbal lips.

"Rue-n'" he answered.

"Ruin" she asked checking her pronunciation, coming close enough.

He nodded in approval.

Silence

Until finally Echo spoke again, "Do you have a way off this planet? Home?" she asks.

Rue-n' remembered his ship, the reason they were there, and… His comrades, bodies still and cold in death; his eyes flashed with remorse.

The girl seamed to understand, and; in a gesture of human like compassion, held the male closer to her chest.

Now his comrades were dead and Rue-n' was left with the strange Ooman girl.

She asked about his ship, she must want to leave, who wouldn't? But Rue-n' didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in the odd girl's warm embrace. She was soft, far from malnourished or sickly, and Rue-n' was thankful for that. 'More flesh to hold…' He started 'Wait, did I really just think that?' he asked himself. The female was prey, not a prospective mate! What was he thinking?

Regardless she didn't shy away from him, and had helped him. By Yautja law killing the female would be dishonorable. Or so he wanted to think. He resolved to simply 'go with the flow' as the Ooman's would say.

Forcing himself into a decision the yautja stood, and turning reached down and helped the female to her feet; indicating, he hoped, his wish for her to come with him.

She seemed to understand as, after he gathered his things, she began to follow him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her following like a pet. Oh the possibilities.

Rue-n' looked back at the girl, she seemed to desire closeness between them and he couldn't understand why. Ooman's ran in fear of his kind. They were repulsed by, their customs, their face.

His Face!

She had seen it! His face was exposed to her all night and during the light hours as well. She had surely seen it and still chose to hold him against her, as if he was her pup.

They were there, Rue-n' stopped but Echo didn't. Not that he expected her to know the ship was only a few feet from where they were standing, although if she had continued walking she would get hurt, and the male didn't want that.

He grabbed her, wrapping and arm around her middle.

Echo let out a squeak of surprise and in response he pressed his wrist consol and a moderately sized ship appeared.

The girl's face flushed and she smiled up at the male apologetically. He only nodded in response and the door opened. Gently Echo was ushered by the alien into the craft.

"I'll take you home" Rue-n' informs the female.

Echo didn't know what to say.

"Is Earth far out of the way?" she asks.

He shakes his head indicating no.

"It comes before my home" he answers, walking to what Echo assumed was the pilot's seat and begins feeding directions into the touch screen.

Echo stays silent, but remains close to the alien, who remains more than aware of her presence, which he indicates with his frequent and tender looks.

"It will take about twelve of your earth days to arrive at your home," Rue says finally.

"Thank you" Echo looks into his eyes.

"You helped me, there's no need for thanks," He looks softly at her, "I'm only returning the favor."

Echo Yawns reminding herself of the hours spent watching over the male who had seemed to have made a miraculous recovery.

She decides to wonder off and explore the ship.

She didn't get very far, though, since one of the first rooms she had recovered was what appeared to be a bedroom.

Instantly she was reminded of her fatigue, and as if controlled by some outside force she found herself on the bed drifting off to sleep.

[Some time later]

Once everything was ready and the course was set Rue-n' decided to head off to bed.

In the back of his mind he found himself wondering where the bizarre girl wondered off to.

His question was answered, however, once he entered his living quarters. He found her curled up in his bed and couldn't help but enjoy the idea.

She was small in the vast ocean that was his bed, large enough to fit at least two of his kind.

Through female, or demon intuition the girl opened her eyes to spot the yautja enter the room.

"Is this your room?" she asks; sleep still lingering in her mind.

Rue-n' nods unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry," she moves to stand.

Only to have the male raise a hand, "you stay" he says simply.

Echo pauses and the two watch each other.

Finally the Echo speaks again, "How about we share the bed? It's big enough," She suggests watching for the male's reaction.

"There are other rooms" he says off hand.

Echo didn't answer, instead she moves against the wall giving him plenty of room; after a moment's lapse she was joined by the male.

Smiling at the Alien's coy reaction Echo reaches back, carefully, and takes his arm. She moves it around her waist and shimmies back into him. She would force him to relax when she touched him, eventually he would loosen up around her.

Rue-n' stiffens, but allows the demon girl to do as she pleased.

He found himself enjoying her touch more and more with every contact made.

He didn't know why he joined her in the plush bed; he just couldn't bring himself to leave her there. He wanted to be with her, just couldn't understand why.

Echo found herself unable to sleep as she felt the male's warm body pressed against her. His breathing was soft and calming, the only sound in the silent room.

She was reminded of their solitude.

Rue-n' had lost two friends today by her count and must have been suffering. And all she could do was touch him.

Echo immediately became angry with herself, she was so selfish! With a sniffle she found herself stroking his forearm apologetically, and her empathy took over.

She began wondering how she would feel if she lost her friends and nearly her own life in one day. Tears begin to drain from her crimson eyes.

Rue-n' awoke to a strange noise below him.

Looking down at the odd female he catches a glimpse of her face.

She was leaking water!

"What's wrong?" he asks alarmed and in shock.

The girl startles looking up at him; she releases his arm and wipes her face.

He stops her, shifting his position to her laying on her back him on his side over her.

Rue-n' brings his hand to her face wiping the tears himself. He brings the tears collected on his finger to his face. Studying them he rubs his fingers together feeling the liquid before bringing it to his mouth.

Echo watches in amazement, in awe of his reaction to her tears.

She can't help but giggle at the confused expression.

"They're called tears," she says softly.

"Tears?" he asks.

"They come out when someone's sad," she shrugs, "I guess your kind doesn't cry huh?"

He shakes his head 'no.'

"Why are you sad?" he asks.

She shakes her head tousling her short, dark hair.

"You lost friends today, are you not saddened by it?" She asks holding back a sniffle.

He pauses studying her. "I am" he responds wondering whether he should be insulted or not. "My kind doesn't show our sadness the same way" he touches her cheek letting his hand rest there. "We honor the dead by telling stories about them," he finishes.

Echo watches him with admiration; she sits up.

He too sits up raising an eyebrow at her change of position.

"What were their names?" She asks inviting the Yautja to talk about his friends.

Again she does something he doesn't expect.

Why does she care?

We watches the strange female, her face was kind and patient. He found himself wanting to tell her everything.

"Their names were Rick-ion and Sol'on" the male tells her.

The female remains silent listening intently to the male before her.

In her silence the alien decides to continue.

"We were on a hunt" he watches her. "Not a seriously difficult one, more so we could get away for a while… and so we don't get rusty."

Echo nods telling him to continue and that she understood, all with one silent gesture.

It was all he appeared to need as he continued a moment later.

"We had been hunting a handful of Ooman's and had just finished when those bad bloods appeared…"

Echo watched silently with a kind expression as he told the whole story of his comrades' deaths. By the time he was finished she found herself sitting in his lap holding both of his arms around her soft form. She resumed gently stroking the think but sensitive skin.

Then something hit.

"Did you bring me there?" she asked raising her face to look up into his.

He shakes his head, "no, they must have, we only brought Oomen"

She purses her lips slightly in contemplation.

"Why?"

"To hunt" Rue-n' says simply as if it were obvious.

"No I mean, why would they bring me to hunt when they were hunting you?"

He seems to consider this for a moment before answering. "Maybe they didn't know we were going to be there or maybe they thought we would work together and provide a better hunt?" he concludes.

The girl seams to accept this as she moves closer to the male's form.

Something hit rue-'n and he had to ask.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" the girl tilts her head looking back up at him.

"You keep touching me."

The girl tries to move away saying, "I'm sorry I didn't know it bothered you"

Rue-n' finds himself catching her and easing her body back to his.

"I don't mind it, I only wanted to understand why, most non- Yautja wouldn't dare touch one of us," he explains.

The girl laughs apparently deciding there was no need to say anything.

Silence persists for sometime as Echo relaxes and Rue-n' studies her.

"What were those things you used before?" Rue-n' asks after the silence.

"Things? Oh my jewel beasts," She shifts pulling out her pouch but making sure to remain pressed against the male's body.

She empties out the bag on Rue-n's much larger hand.

"They allow me to summon various creatures… this red one is a human, and the violet ones turn into snakes. The big blue one is a skeleton whale… don't use him much," she lifts up a large, level, black one presenting it to the Yautja. "You met him… he's one of my favorites," she pets it lovingly. "They react to my energy and come when I call," she explains returning them to their velvet home.

"Do all… demons-" he pauses trying to remember what she had called herself "- have this ability?" he asks.

"No, as far as I know it's only me," she shrugs. "So what do you call your people?" She asks.

He seems surprised by this question not expecting it. "We are called yautja," he answers.

"Yow- tja" She mimics. "Rue-n' the yautja" she muses to herself.

After another pause she remembers his wounds.

"We should change your bandages," she says dreamily reaching up to the colorful bandage on his arm; the fabric that had once been part of her skirt.

When she removed the violet and blue fabric stained with his oddly colored blood she found his wound mostly healed.

"My you heal quickly," she looks up at the male who, in return, simply shrugs. "I don't think we need to keep this on here anymore," she takes the fabric planning on depositing it in the trash.

The male captures her arm watching her hand clutching the material quietly.

"What?" she asks confused. "You want to keep it?"

He nods.

"Oh fine, go for it" she hands it back to him.

Instead of placing it on his arm, however, he ties it around his belt making sure to secure it.

Echo shakes her head chuckling softly.

"I'd love to get to know you… you seem very interesting" she emphasizes the very.

He tilts his head in confusion.

"Yeah I know I'm strange" she laughs patting his chest, he contact causing him to let out a noise like a purr.

"Ah ha!" she exclaims, "I knew I wasn't imagining it, you do purr" she declares.

Rue-n' looks away guiltily.

"I'm sorry" she asserts upon seeing his face.

"I can't help it sometimes"

It was then she felt the alien male must be young, acting so sweet and bashful towards her. She needed another approach.

"Oh no, no darling, don't worry about it sweetheart it doesn't bother me, I just didn't expect such a" she pauses choosing her words carefully, "big tough guy to let out such an adorable sound," she strokes his arms making sure to avoid his wound.

He looks at her, as she admires his form, instantly his chest swells at the female's attention and praise.

Seeing his response the girl continues to stroke his ego.

"I mean look at you" she walks around him caressing his lower back and chest once she returns to stand in front of him.

Rue-n' watches her purring deeply by some uncontrolled reflex.

'What the hell is wrong with me!' he yells at himself, 'I'm acting like an unblooded pup with this woman' he adds.

She's touching him again.

'I'm acting like I've never had a mate before, a horny pup vying for any female's attention' he remembers his own mating history, not one to laugh at; some males never get the chance to mate.

He has had a fair amount, much more than many warriors have a chance to get. The touches of those females, however, were nothing like this woman's. She was gentle and loving, he found himself never wanting to hurt her.

Very odd

All the while the female's menstruations had him purring again. She was making his body ache for her, He wanted her!

She was prey, a pet at best, how could he want her?

She was speaking; again, he forced his thoughts away and tuned in to her voice.

"You could probably kill me without breaking a sweat" she said, "Assuming you do sweat" she looks at him grinning mischievously.

'we don't, and I could' his mind unconsciously answers her. (*)

It was then Echo realized something. What if he had someone? She could, for a lack better word, seducing someone's man.

Upon this realization she pulled back looking guilty.

Rue-n' watched her with confusion, why had she stopped? Did he hurt her? Insult her? Was he supposed to have done something? He didn't know her customs, and for all he knew he did something erroneous.

Something that hurt her deeply by the look on her face

He reached out his hand, being careful of his claws, and began to caress her cheek gently purring.

She seemed to like that.

"I'm sorry" Echo spoke as the clawed hand lovingly stroked her face.

"Why would you need to be sorry?" the male asks confused.

"I don't know anything about you, I don't even know if you have a mate, a girlfriend, or a wife, whatever your kind calls it," she stumbles through her apology.

The male shrugs

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asks pulling away.

"Mates," he clarifies, "I've had several."

"Several?" she asks.

"We mate, create a suckling, then go our separate ways," he explained. "It's not like with Ooman mating rituals"

"Oh, so…" Echo felt foolish. "Do two, Yautja ever keep the same mate?" she asks after pausing momentarily to remember what he called his kind.

"Sometimes" Rue-n' shrugs.

Then another realization, Rue-n' said they mated to make sucklings and since he has mated…

"So you have… sucklings of your own?" she asks.

"They are raised by mothers, I rarely see them," he answers as if it were nothing.

"That's sad, so males never get to see their children""

"Usually"

"That's sad" Echo repeats unable to come up with something else to say.

"Not really, it's how things are" Rue-n' shrugs again waving it off.

"So you never knew your father?"

"Me? No I knew him… My mother was killed and he was permitted to raise me,"

"Really?"

He nods.

"Until my father died… killed on a hunt"

"I'm sorry" Echo moves closer to him and instinctively wraps her arms around his form.

He does the same to her only needing one arm to encase her shoulders.

"But then I was taken in, so to speak, by his best friend"

Echo nuzzles his chest. "That's nice… is he still…" she tries to be delicate in her questioning.

"Oh yes, in fact he probably wouldn't mind meeting you…" he said with excitement. That was until he remembered the plan; she wouldn't be coming home with him.

She seemed to recall the same thing since she too looked away.

She jumped in his arms and Rue-n' caught her looking at her reflection in the dark window. She ran over to it looking at something, clutching her neck in alarm. She proceeded to shake her top and even her skirt.

When she hadn't received what she wanted she moved quickly to the bed searching the covers franticly.

On her knees she looked under the bed as well, but soon fell against the mattress concealing her face.

Rue-n's confusion turned to panic as the girl fell to her knees. He was quickly on her, his arms around her own, inquiring as to what was wrong.

"It's gone" She said muffled by the mattress.

He gently pulled her back so he could hear her.

"It's gone!" she cried out and fell back to the bed when Rue-n' had let go due to his surprise.

What was gone?

A stifled noise emanated up from her body, she was crying again!

Acting on instinct Rue-n' sat on the bed and pulled the girl up with him, he coddled her in his lap. Like his father use to do to him when the other kids had picked on him for being raised by a male.

"What's gone?" He asks as gently as he could.

"The charm on my necklace," She pulled back reveling, a black strip of material around her neck, the little silver skull once sitting there lost.

"It was given to me" She looks down, "My mother gave it to me, the day before her and my father were killed by demon slayers in the human world, earth" she sniffles clinging to his uninjured arm.

At a loss for words Rue-n' caresses her hair attempting to soothe her.

After a while she calms down and drifts off to sleep.

The Yautja male holds her, gently, afraid to wake the odd female. In the time since they had woke up she had gone through such a wide range of emotions, it baffled him. She was sad, and then Sexual, then embarrassed, loving again, and then back to sad.

The female was more than confusing, but Rue-n' found himself wishing to learn all her secrets. Briefly he wondered what mood she would be in once she woke up before he, himself, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Decisions

When Echo woke up again she was alone.

Sitting up she tried not to feel hurt by Rue-n's disappearance. Instead she decided to go looking for something to eat. It wasn't a small ship and was bound to have a kitchen somewhere. Humming she continued her earlier search of the ship.

Before finding the kitchen Echo stumbled across a room filled with bones.

Less alarmed then intrigued she moved around the room. Most skulls were unfamiliar in origin to her, but there were quite a few human skulls sprinkling the room. Before long she came to stop before a large alien skull.

She shuddered at the thought of the creature whose head was nearly as tall as her whole body.

"Kainde Amedha" a deep voice spoke behind her.

Echo didn't turn around.

"Caught this guy on my last hunt" he says placing his hands on her shoulders.

"He's impressive" she says.

Rue-n' found Echo in his trophy room looking at his Kainde Amedha skull. He swelled with pride when she was impressed by his prize.

He purred at her again.

This got her to look up at him with a smile. "It's a good thing you and I aren't enemies huh?" she chuckles.

"I'm not sure I could kill you" Rue-n' spoke before he caught himself.

She gave him a thoughtful smile. "I like you," she says softly, leaning against him.

He doesn't respond.

"I feel drawn to you," she says.

Rue-n' was shocked, could she feel the same way? He let his arms fall down from her shoulders and over her shoulders and over her front, holding her closer to him.

She reached up and held his hands. They stood in silence until her stomach broke it. Echo blushed, her hands leaving the Yautja's to hold her stomach.

"You're hungry" Rue-n' said. "I'll take you to the kitchen if you'd like" he smiles down at her.

"Oh yes please" she says cheeks red.

Rue-n' couldn't help but smile in his own way down at the embarrassed female as he led her to the kitchen. She followed quietly, stomach growling periodically.

Rue-n' found himself thinking that she was cute when her cheeks flushed.

It had been several hours since Echo had silenced her stomach and now she was sitting in Rue-n's lap fussing about his various scars.

"We don't think of scars the same way you Oomans do" Rue-n' explained.

"But it means you were hurt" she whines long since given up on the 'I'm not human argument'

"But I fought through it and came out victorious" he countered.

"I don't like the thought of you being hurt"

Rue-n' shrugs

"Don't shrug at me! I'm worrying about you!" she scolds him.

However, even she knew it was silly; she was significantly smaller than him and therefore no real threat. Rue-n' pretended to be apologetic, though, and with one hand on her bottom the other on the back of her head, he pulled her to him nuzzling his face into her hair.

She couldn't help but giggle, holding him to her.

"You're so strange" she chuckles.

He pulls back, "that's my line"

She giggles again moving to his neck coating it in kisses, much to his clear and apparent pleasure.

It was more than strange, they had known each other for about three days and they had become pretty close; as if they had known each other for much, much longer.

Truth be told, neither cared. It was as if they acknowledged the thought and shrugged it off.

The found themselves drawn to each other, and didn't want to ruin it.

On the seventh day of on their journey Echo and Rue-n' rested in the room they silently decided to share.

"You inquired," he began; "If I had a mate…" the male paused.

"Yes," Echo treaded.

Silence

"Do you, have a mate?" He asks.

The girl looks away, an undistinguishable look upon her face. "No" she looks at him, blush apparent on her cheeks. "I have never…" she trails off, "Found someone I wanted to… with"

Rue-n' smiles at her and with mirth says; "Perhaps you might permit me, to be the one to tame you?"

This caused Echo to blush; did he really just ask what she thought he did? What do you say to that?

Rue-n' places a clawed digit under the girl's chin making her look at him. He smiled at her gently encouraging a response.

"I think I would like that" she says growing darker.

He leans down and snuggles her, a gesture Echo had become accustomed to in the short time they had been together.

Rue-n' asked the girl for a mating and really hadn't expected her to agree so easily. It was partly a question breed from his cheeky humor, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleasantly surprised by the answer.

In order to show his satisfactory with the response he lent down and began to nuzzle the girl, as he had found himself doing often in the time they had spent together.

She seemed to like it so he didn't hold back when he felt the urge to cuddle her. It would be frowned upon by his kind to be snuggling with anything much less prey but her warmth and scent drove those thoughts far away.

Echo enjoyed the attention but couldn't help but question his motives, did he mean now?

Fear overwhelmed her and she tried to pull away from his body.

It's not that she didn't want it, naturally, the man was strong, sexy, dominating, and knew his way around a female, it was everything she had ever wanted.

That didn't change her trepidation, it was something new and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Besides by his size he must have been a daunting size; she blushed at that thought.

Heart pounding all she could think was to get away.

Rue-n' let her pull back but kept his hold on her, hands gripping around her waist to keep her in place.

It had been his experience with the odd girl that even when she seemed frightened she would always feel better being held.

He looked down at her, curiosity and love shown through his azure eyes. He clicked a inquisitive question at her.

"Um…" she begins and Rue-n' patiently awaits her answer. "I don't know how to put this… but I don't think I'm ready right now… to mate…" she looks up at him apprehension clouding her cherry eyes.

Rue-n' let out a noise that sounded like a dark chuckle. The girls face fell expression changing from one of embarrassment to abashed.

"What's so funny!" She hisses further trying to pull away.

Rue-n' pulls the annoyed girl back to his chest holding her in a hug, the laughter dies down to a soft purr. She likes the purring, Rue-n' knew that and while purring moves one hand to stroke her short hair, the other on her behind holding her to him.

Giving up the girl falls limp against him.

"I didn't mean to offend" he nuzzles her cheek pulling her up to face him, "I would never look to force a mating on you, I can wait"

The girl's face returns to red and Rue-n begins to stroke her cheek with a clawed hand.

"When you're ready" he smiles with his mandibles.

Relief washed over the girl when Rue-n' let her out of her commitment and she held against him, a deep warmth being shared between them. It wasn't long before Echo found herself unable to resist turning her head against his neck, caressing it with kisses.

He began to purr again.

Her body hungered and to satisfy it she pressed her body closer to him.

His purr grew more shaky, his hold on her tightened, and she could feel his claws pressing through the fabric of her skirt.

Before she knew what she was doing, a sort of whiney moan escapes from her throat.

The male seemed to enjoy that, he made sure to squeeze her ass again.

Consciousness returning, Echo pushed away from the alien, face flushed.

He clicks at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she apologized.

The male begins to stroke her arm, returning to his previous purr generated melody.

"No, no, I said not now" she jumps back, fearing she would be unable to control herself being so close to the male.

"You're intoxicating" the girl pants leaning against the wall.

The Yautja stands and walks over to the girl. Once close enough her lets out a deep rumbling purr.

Echo shook, her body pleading for his domination. She whimpers caught in-between the allure of lust and fear of the unknown. It would be her first time and she wasn't sure she was ready, regardless of what her body said.

But the male wasn't helping!

"You need to stop" she whispers, voice shaky.

"Do you really want me to?"

No

"Yes!" she tries to demand but her voice breaks.

Nevertheless Rue-n' backed away from the vacillating girl, and with a chuckle leaves the room.

End Chapter 3

**Notes**

So without further adu... Chapter 3

as a heads up I've completely finished writing up to chapter 7 they just have to be typed...

and as a warning the next one will have 'yummy bits' in it... that means the smex, yes... all in all i think you can kinda skip the chapter without missing much so if you're not comfortable with it don't stress.

Um so... please let me know if there are any major plot holes i missed or anything like that... I think by chapter 7 I cover everything that was left confusing but I'm not sure...

happy to take feedback as long as it's not nasty…

Also I'd like to thank those of you who have added my story to their watch list, favorite'd it, or reviewed… it means a lot and is one of the things keeping me going. And as for the pairings promised… well I'm adding two Yautja couples… more or less but as promised it's not going to be all over the place… and confusing… they all lead together and will work out I promise… ^_^

So I've taken up enough of your time… Have a good holiday, whether you celebrate it or not… I mean really even if you don't, don't you wanna have a good day anyway? Haha oh well… ta ta 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 In medias res

****Notice** **the following chapter holds a lemon! Smex, yummy bits… smut, porn… whatever you want to call it if you don't wish to read that sort of stuff feel free to skip this chapter, you won't miss much. However a plot thing is tied off here so please no comments on later chapters asking why I hadn't explained the attraction… Thank you… and happy reading ^_^

Echo went to bed before Rue-n' came back.

When he did, he let out a soft purr at the still girl, actively trying to goad her back into their 'game' from earlier.

In the yautja culture males usually had to work for the right to mate, so he was more than willing to do so with the woman, but she didn't stir.

Slightly he removed his clothing and laid down beside the girl who, almost immediately attached herself to him.

Rue-n' could feel the heat emanating from the girl's body, and he found himself holding her closer. Before long he too drifted off to sleep, alien body soothed by her warmth.

In the early morning, according to the digital clock Rue-n' set to earth time for her, Echo awoke.

Possessed

Her body ached much worse than before and it was then she realized she was pressed very close to a very naked male.

Acting of its own accord her hand runs down from where it came to rest on his chest. She ran it over his stomach and down, feeling the rough but not unpleasant texture of his skin.

Embarrassment struck and she retracted it, dragging her hand back up his pink belly. Minutes later she repeated the action, moving closer.

Touching his body, even just his chest and stomach seemed to have a placating effect on her body.

The next time she ghosted her hand over his body she came to stop, directly over his manhood.

Her pause is answered with an encouraging purr.

Surprised, her head shoots up a little too fast and she whimpers softly.

"oww"

The male places a clawed hand on the back of her head, drawing her closer. He thrills at her, sitting up and pulling the girl into his lap.

"Hi," she blushes, "how are you?"

He purrs again.

Her eyes fell back down, running over his body caressing it with her gaze.

"You said you weren't ready" he says, humor apparent on his face. "And yet you keep coming back" he nuzzles her cheek.

"I know" Echo averts her gaze, "but-" the smoldering need returned and her sight was tainted with a burning desire. "I need you" she whimpers.

Now the tide had turned, she _needed_ him and he truly had the upper hand. The proud Yautja male had more control, and it seemed he had a desire to drive the female into madness.

"You said you were not ready," he lifts her off of him without much effort; "I would never desire a mating you didn't want" He stood and made for the door.

How cruel, he was denying her!

Echo would have been angry had she not been so drunk with her needs. Unsure of the best way to convince him, and being so wrapped up in her physical longing Echo couldn't think of anything else to do; she lunged at him.

Leaping towards him like a lioness attacking… well she couldn't compare him to a gazelle or zebra… he wasn't in anyway weak or docile. It was more like a lioness attacking a dragon or a Basilisk. No real contest

He caught her scent with little effort, not that he wasn't completely aware of her position the entire time. He was ready for her.

She was in heat! He knew that scent from his kind's females, and that meant he was in control. The same could not have been said when it came to Yautja females, but Rue-n' was enjoying himself too much to care about such things. He had the upper hand and this though made him shudder internally with the mischievous thoughts breed from it.

He turned and caught her seconds before she made contact.

She yelped.

He cradled her body against him, hands placed firmly on her bottom.

All too eagerly she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and began to nuzzle his neck, layering the crimson flesh with greedy kisses.

"It appears you changed your mind" he teases.

She responds with a needy whine.

"Hm?" he nudges her gently.

"I want it!" she whimpers.

"Want what?" Rue-n' could barely contain his laughter; truthfully he kinda liked this game.

She squirmed, but he was ready and held her tighter, and closer preventing her excape.

She huffs, submitting.

Rue-n' grins and places her down in order to continue his departure from the room.

"I want you! I WANT YOU!" she cries.

He pauses.

She moves closer and wras her arms around him from behind.

"I want to mate with you, to be yours" she says quietly.

"But last night-" he pushes her.

"I changed my mind!" she pulls back.

Maybe he pushed her too far? He turned to look at her. She looked torn, stuck somewhere between overwhelming lust and tears birthed from rejection. Rue-n' decided it was time to end the game and approached her rather meekly. Once close enough he scoped her up and nuzzled his apology.

"I couldn't resist" he tells her. Silently he scolded himself, it was a stupid thing to do; she cried enough on her own he didn't need to help.

She wanted to be angry, upset, but couldn't resist the scalding desire aching between her legs. She recognized it as the 'time of the month' where she would become insatiable in her need for a mate, it only got bad about twice a year.

Usually Echo would hide herself away, not desiring losing her virginity to some male she barely knew.

This time, however, it came early and she wasn't prepared. It was as if her body sensed the powerful male and kicked into overdrive to seize the moment.

Quickly, before she lost all chance for rational thought, she questioned herself.

Do I want this?

Him?

Yes, but now?

Then she remembered the plan, that pesky plan, it would have to be now, for in a few days they would separate and probably never see each other again.

She was placed on the bed, belly up, submissively and open. She would normally fight such a vulnerable position, but her body told her 'shut up and take it.' She decided she would be secure enough with the male, and shouldn't worry about such unimportant things.

"My kind usually mates for life" she says, looking up at him, silently begging for his understanding of her desire to stay. She wanted to tell him, let him know she didn't want this to be a onetime thing, but something stopped her, prevented her from further speech.

Her thoughts were stolen from her once she felt a clawed finger on her most sensitive region, which, do to her heat, was even more receptive. She shivered and tried to cling to him.

She was countered with a soft growl and a, red, clawed hand moving both hers above her head, keeping them locked there.

He quickly striped her bottom half and continued his fondling.

She squirmed when he held back, barely ghosting across her clit, and he let out a soft chuckle at her restlessness.

"Don't tease!" she hisses and gasps when, before she had time to finish her objection, a clawed finger penetrates her warmth. He clicks at her with amusement before adding a finger, moving both in a torturous and leisurely motion.

The male enjoyed her frequent whines and whimpers at his actions, he knew what she wanted, and, in due time, would give it to her.

But for now…

His hand left hers above her head and proceeded to follow her curves downward. It wasn't long before he relieved her of the last of her cloth confinements, and her body was open to his eyes.

The normal soft, milky flesh was rosy and warm to the touch. Her dark eyebrows, knotted upward in her anxiety, her mouth was gasping for air and Rue-n' couldn't help but appreciate the reaction he had caused.

Taking it up a notch he periodically brushed his thumb across her clit, causing a wave of pleasure to rocket through her body every time he did so.

With an internal smirk Rue-n' let out a deep and dominant, purr.

That did it, Echo's body twitched and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure as she came.

Lost in her own world where she tried to regain control over herself the girl barely noticed when the male separated from her body and laid next to her. His hand was idly stroking her torso as he waited for her to recover.

As her mind cleared and her body relaxed Echo's eyes slowly opened, and she turned to face the male.

"I don't want to stop" she says once her breath had returned.

In her mind she imagined herself lunging at him, taking his **cough** alien hood in her mouth and working him until there was nothing left. In reality she stayed put, leaving him to dominate.

Not that it seemed to hinder him any.

Looking up at him, she smiled.

Cheeks flushed, lips parted she moves towards him; lavishing his chest in kisses the way she found he liked. Her hands moved over his flesh and soon the heat returned.

"You haven't had enough yet?" he smirks at her.

She shakes her head, "I want it all" she said breathlessly reveling in the sight of his massive crimson form.

"As you wish" he moves on top of her, capturing her with his body.

Rue-n' brought a hand to caress her cheek before bringing it downwards in unhurried movements.

It wasn't long before the girl felt his hand on her thigh, rubbing gently before pulling it away from its sister, leaving it to rest against his own.

The girl was ready, wet, and stretched to the point tearing would be minimal, at any rate there was medical equipment on the ship.

Rue-n' moved into position above her as the girl clung to his shoulders, ready for the contact. She remained mindful, however, of her claws No matter what his skin would be stronger and she didn't want to lose a nail.

With a gentle nuzzle the male penetrated her.

Echo withheld a gasp or cry of pain. Instead she broke through the skin of her lips.

Rue-n' looked at her, silently asking if he should stop.

Echo shook her head and Rue-n' began to move.

He used practiced motions as the male tried to be gentle with the tender girl. It wasn't long, though, before Echo began to feel the pleasure through and finally over the pain.

With a dirty chuckle Echo decided her lonely self love helped prepare her for this, and a big part of why she wasn't in much pain.

After a while the pain was silenced altogether and she cried out as she reached her orgasm.

Once her toes uncurled and her breathing returned to normal Rue-n' pulled her up into a sitting position, his hands guiding her movements while clutching her ass.

In the morning she would most likely have marks where his hands adhered themselves.

The change in position, although more intimate, did little to stimulate the wonderful bundle of nerves above her warmth. So, without much thought Echo moved one hand from the place behind her mate's neck to rub the sensitive area herself.

Rue-n' watched as she did this, and, understanding what she was doing decided he didn't care at the moment and continued his movements.

As his release came his purrs became deep, guttural growls of dominance and his claws dug into the female flesh.

She hadn't seemed to notice, or otherwise care, so he didn't pull away. Her motions on herself became rougher and held further desperation as his thrusts became rougher and more bestial.

Rue-n' observed the way her flushed face contorted in pleasure while her mouth tried to form his name.

He growled at her. It was a howl of dominance and admiration not anger or intimidation; momentarily the male hoped she wouldn't misunderstand it as the later.

She cried out, as the final thrust where the male embedded himself as deeply as he could, brought her to a final orgasm.

Rue-n' filed her with his fluid and purred at her with guilt. Although the girl agreed to sleep with him, she really hadn't agreed to mate with him, and the male wasn't sure how she would react if it turned out she was pregnant.

Echo smiled and shrugged it off, even if she could get pregnant it was most likely too far along in her cycle, the burning need was kinda a last ditch effort with her kind. Besides, she couldn't help but hope that meant he wanted her to stay.

Once both partner's breathing had returned to normal they fell into the bed, thoroughly exhausted.

As she had the other nights, the girl attached herself to him squirming to adjust, avoiding the handprints tipped with the little crescent cuts that now marked her ass. Quickly pleased by each other's touch, both bodies were soon claimed by slumber.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Home again Home again

~Ai, yeah it's been a while sorry, I have excuses but it all pretty much comes down to a lack of motivation. However I suppose I've had enough positive reviews recently that I really should get a move on typing up my chapters… so without further adu…

Echo awoke with a warm feeling but found herself alone, sorrowfully she groggily dragged herself out of bed. Her body ached, but in a pleasurable way as it reminded her of the previous night's events. She made her way over to her bag of gems and removed a brown one, with the proper enchantment a trunk appears and from it Echo attains a muted violet dress with a black corset and dresses.

Once acceptable Echo made her way to the control room, and, as expected, Rue-n' was there. He greeted her with a playful click.

"Hi" she says softly, making her way over to him.

He nods at her, and, wraps a gently arm around the small of her back once she was close enough. "You'll be home in about three earth days" he told her.

Echo's heart fell, deep down she had hoped he would refuse to take her home, but it seemed that was nothing more than a fools dream.

Rue-n' didn't want to let the girl go home, but as it stood she had never told him of her desire to stay, if she wanted to go home he would take her. He mused, that maybe he'd visit her. He liked that thought, and he would use her desire to force her into submission. They would have days of hot, animalistic, love.

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl. "Oh, okay… I'm going to get something to eat" Echo pulled out of his grip controlled by her sadness. Without another word she walked away.

For the next few days Rue-n' seamed to avoid Echo, so much so he moved into another room.

All of this thoroughly pained Echo and she found herself moving hopelessly through the ship. She would spend as much time as possible in her room and avoiding places she knew her ship mate might be. She also started wearing more clothing, why bother teasing the male if he wouldn't come near her.

They ran into each other in the hall one day and in a detached tone he informed her they would be landing on her planet soon. She nodded unable to trust her voice and sobbed once he turned around the corner.

"Why won't he just ask me to stay?" she whimpers and almost instantly decided he clearly didn't want her to stay, and there was no use crying over it. For the next few hours Echo sat, in her room, before a dark window, gazing through it with a blank expression.

"I just don't know what to do," she finally whimpered in a small broken voice, "I don't want to leave, leave him, well, the old him," she sighed. Maybe it would be for the best.

Rue-n' didn't want the female to go but was oblivious to the way she truly felt. He was sure all the 'love' was directly related to her hear and didn't want to appear like a needy pup. Instead he would busy himself with navigating and other tasks necessary for the girl's impending departing.

'Maybe she'll ask me to visit her' he negotiated; already sure she wasn't going to change her mind about going home. He couldn't blame her though, after the ordeal he wanted to go home too. However, he couldn't help but be confident with the knowledge that he would stay with her, if she would only ask.

It was about 10 pm earth time when Echo spotted the blue planet. "Home again home again" she said in an empty voice. How she wished to go back to the start of this, trip. She wanted it to be the way it was before the… incident… but didn't know how to make that happen. D

Deciding to give it one last effort Echo stood, silently. She made sure her jewels were tucked safely in their velvet home, and nestled against her chest before she made her way to the control room. The Jewels were her only belonging so she was ready to go whenever Rue-n' decided to land.

Gathering her courage Echo entered the room where she found Rue-n' who was busy doing something on the navigating computer, and Echo filled with hopelessness.

"hi" she squeaks, voice having been dormant for nearly three days.

Rue-n' clicked a greeting but didn't look up.

The girl swallowed, re-gathering her courage. 'I wish you would make this easier' she thinks sighing. Walking up to him Echo lays both hands on his large shoulders, and slowly lowers them to wrap around his neck in a hug.

"Rue-n'?"

He doesn't answer.

She nuzzles his neck.

"We'll be landing in 45 minutes" he tells her.

Her heart dropped, that was cold.

Rue-n' did all he could to avoid purring at her. He was conflicted, and before he knew it he dismissed her with a cold, detached voice. He could have hit himself, it was mean and he knew it, but when the girl had responded with an "okay" he could sense sadness in her voice. 'Probably wishes it was going to be sooner,' he thought bitterly, unconsciously attempting to protect himself from further harm.

"I've enjoyed this time together," she said finally.

'Me too' he thought but responded with silence.

"I only wish we had more time" she continued.

'Then don't go!' Rue-n' thought growing restless.

"… Thank you," she finishes turning to leave. She pauses, perhaps expecting him to say something.

"Anytime" Rue-n' responds, voice matching hers in emptiness.

Without another word the girl left the room.

Tears threatened to escape the girl's eyes.

"I wish he would let me stay" she whispers, once out of earshot, landing on a wall. Why was he being cruel? What happened to the guy who would cuddle her, and make cute noises to show his desire to be near her?

Soon the ship landed before an old, dilapidated mansion apparently in the middle of nowhere. Both hearts broke and empty goodbyes were issued and the two once mates parted ways, each hiding their mournful emotions.

Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read, and those of you who have taken the time to review, sorry this took so long for me to get out, I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have missed, and sorry for the emo-ness of this chapter… Ps. The next chapter we meet quite a few more characters, but it'll work. (hopefully ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rescue Mission

Yes, I know… sorry the last one was so short and sorry if it seems fast pace, but I don't feel like adding a lot of long drawn out imagery or bull shit scenes that do nothing but lengthen the story. So… this chapter should be longer or at least it seems that way written out. Yes, we're meeting new characters… some just mentioned to be met later others play more of a role… but I can assure you this chapter will be a little more positive and a little less emo. Also, as always if by the end of this chapter you find yourself thinking "hey she never explained _!" or "what happened to _" it may be all part of the plan (haha) or a might have forgotten so feel free to mention it in a review or private comment. Oh and when I come to it, should I make a new story when the other couples come in, or to avoid confusion should I just continue on?

So, without further ado…

Rue-n' had arrived at the Yautja trading port, he'd known as home all his life, and went straight to his living quarters. His quarters were of decent size for an honored warrior, and he lived alone. The crimson Yautja had no need for luxuries and if he ever found himself in need of company, his friends and family were nearby.

The cheerless male tried his best to stay angry at the girl. She was more than odd, crying, cuddling, mating with him then just left. She left! She had expressed the desire to mate again, and yet she simply left him. Rue-n' repressed the feelings of abandonment and refused to acknowledge how it reminded him of the deaths, although honorable, of his parents.

Before long he found himself unable to sleep and unwilling to eat. Instead he sat in his trophy room, eyes not seeing, mind not thinking. Eventually his racing thoughts had become too much for him and he sought comfort amongst his various trophies.

Truth was he missed her, truly missed her. It confused the hell out of him, she wasn't Yautja, she was insane, and he couldn't avoid his need to be around her. He wanted to learn every possible thing about her.

'Maybe it wasn't the heat that caused the attraction' he thought momentarily, a fleeting hope. His focus fell on a small skull. It was a bird creature from a nearby planet and his first kill. It meant the world to him, and he was always sure to keep it in good condition. Rue-n' went on his first hunt with his father and somehow began to associate the skull with those memories. He would look at it when feeling defeated, and it always made him feel better.

This time, however, it didn't work.

"I'm worried about him!"

"Me too!"

Two females share their concerns with a cornered male.

"He's a big boy She-I' he doesn't need to be coddled!" the male responds.

"Rei-koe! He always comes over when he returns and he's been home for nearly a day and we haven't even had word from him!" the other woman counters.

"Kai-nx'a, he'll be fine, he's probably just tired" Rei-koe replies graying dreads swaying as he looks between the two females.

The females respond by crossing their arms and combining their gaze on the male.

"Alright, alright" the male finally cows at the daunting females. "I'll go talk to him" he sighs wondering briefly if having two life mates was a wise idea.

Rue-n' hears the door open and already had a pretty good idea who it would be, "I'm fine Rei-koe, there's no need for you to worry," he says mechanically.

Rei-koe doesn't respond, instead he approaches the younger male and places a brown hand on his shoulder.

"I met a girl," Rue-n' says simply, not taking his eyes off the small skull.

"Yeah, females tend to have an odd effect on us huh?" Rei-koe alludes to the two who all but torture him. "They can be wonderful companions; no creature is more loyal, forgiving, understanding, or loving. However, they also hold the power to destroy us," His tone was soft and thoughtful as he spoke.

"I doubt she could ever harm me, she not even of our kind" Rue-n' watches out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.

"I don't mean physically boy," Rei-koe laughs at the younger male's face. "What happened with her?" he asks.

"She went home," Rue-n' said softly before he could stop himself.

"Ah, I see, and you miss her?" Rei-koe smiles with his eyes down at the wine-colored Yautja male.

"I took her home…" Rue-n' says mostly to himself.

"Well why did you take her home?"Rei-koe says with humor.

"I couldn't force her to come home with me" he looks down, annoyed with himself.

"Well then… we have no choice!" Rei-koe declares.

"No choice?" Rue-n' questions with annoyed skepticism, wondering if his surrogate father was teasing him.

"We must rescue the girl!" Rei-koe declares leaving the room and then home followed by a confused and hopeful Rue-n'.

[On Earth]

Echo returned to the dilapidated mansion she called home with an empty feeling, she couldn't help but feel hollow and betrayed. When Rue-n' landed on her planet she had no other choice but to leave.

"Well, crying about it isn't going to help" Echo sighed finally deciding it was time to move on, although the solitude of her living situation wasn't helpful in the slightest. No one came by the house in fear of the 'demon' that lived there, at least that's what they called her. She lived most of her life in solitude, isolated from the world.

No matter what she said, however, she couldn't get over the hurt. Echo was sure he wasn't the 'use 'em and loose em' type but now wasn't sure. It made sense now that she thought about it; he spoke about his other relations in such a casual way, perhaps the way things turned out were normal for him. Maybe it was simply a fling. That deeply annoyed Echo, she liked to fancy herself good at reading people. Perhaps it was best if she simply forgot the whole thing, pretend it was a dream.

However, there was no denying it; her life had forever been changed by the encounter. Her old life seamed pointless and empty without her new alien friend.

Surprisingly She-I and Kai-nx'a were in full support of the idea.

"Take Sharp with you!" She-I suggested.

"Oh come on She-I'" Rei-koe sighs.

"No! I don't want him around that pup! He's too old for her!" the female argues continuing in an old fight. Her brother, Sharp, had fallen for a female of a significantly younger age, not only do they wish to mate but live together like Oomans. Even her relationship wasn't totally exclusive.

Rei-koe was well known to be more open to different life and love styles, himself having two rather permanent mates, he didn't see a problem with the situation, and Kai-nx'a stayed out of it.

Soon the plan was set. They would be going to Earth for a hunt and 'capture' the girl when there. Rue-n' could barely contain his excitement, but what if the girl didn't want to come? In a few days they were clicking their goodbyes and on their way.

"So why are we rescuing this female?" the third Yautja asks sharpening his blade.

"Well Sharp," Rei-koe flashes a smile, "She's little Rue-n' here's true love" he winks.

Rue-n' rolls his eyes that Rei-koe could be a real pain sometimes. Sharp however responds by patting the crimson Yautja's back.

"Congrats" Sharp smiles.

"Uh- thanks," Rue-n' clicks wondering if Sharp was being sincere.

"I don't know how I would feel if someone captured my Tre-a'" he continues. "I only hope my sister doesn't do too much damage to her when I'm gone…" he smirks a bit.

[Approaching Earth]

"So you two have mated," Rei-koe snickers.

"How was it, With an Ooman?" Sharp continues the 'guy talk' teasing session.

"She's not Ooman" Rue-n' corrects realizing apparently he's the only one who could call her that.

The older males shrugged.

"Well at any rate we'll be arriving in an hour, so go get ready," Rei-koe chirps.

Echo had been home for about a week, but today felt different somehow. She just couldn't place the feeling, maybe she was getting sick. Her stomach churned, heart raced, and every time she closed her eyes she saw bright blue ones before her. When she opened her eyes, though, they would vanish. It annoyed her, she knew who's eyes they were and was determined not to think of the owner. In her conscious mind it was a dream, the other planet, the hunt, the space ship, and especially the alien man.

The only thing that spoke to the truth was her necklace; the little skull was still missing. Even though she wanted to forget she found herself constantly closing her eyes, hoping with silent longing **he **would be there when she opened them.

Sharp arrived at the ships entrance dressed in full gear, armor and weapons galore. Rue-n' couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Sharp growled.

"You seem to have misunderstood me" Rei-koe stifles his own laugh. "It really isn't a rescue mission… we're just going to pick the girl up." He lets out a laugh after seeing the annoyed look on Sharp's face.

"Hey, let me go to her first, okay?" Rue-n' asks the others.

They accept without complaint and Rue-n' leaves the ship turning his shield on.

It doesn't take long for Rue-n' to spot the Echo, who was outside shivering. He had to resist the

'Please come home with me' he pleaded in his mind running through what to say. He stood before her watching her face as she kept her eyes closed. He could always take her by force, he thought. From the movement of her chest from her breath, he knew she was awake and Rue-n' took off his shield, reveling himself to her.

'One last time' she told herself with a guilty smile. Echo closed her eyes and once again saw him. 'He's so close I could almost touch him' she thinks reaching her arms out, eyes locked shut. Her hands touch something, something warm and… hard…

"What?" She opens her eyes and nearly cries at the sight before her. "Rue-n'?" she asks terrified it was an illusion.

He purred at her, looking at her hand on his chest up her arm to her shoulder ending on her face.

"I missed you" she whimpers. "Don't leave me" she moves closer to him tears beginning to collect in her eyes as her lips quiver.

It all seemed so easy now, saying it, like she finally found the words.

Quickly, and on their own accord Rue-n's hands clutch the girl and holds her to him. He lifts her nuzzling her neck.

"Stay with me" he says into her flesh.

It wasn't long before he felt moisture on his shoulder and recognizing the sign from the times on the ship held the girl tighter to him.

After a while a voice disrupts their embrace, "I hate to interrupt but it's cold and I want to go home" a voice says from behind the two. "I have a mate too you know!" It was Sharp, and Rue-n' growled at the interruption, but was soon distracted by wet kisses peppering his neck.

Rue-n' leans the girl back to look at her through his mask.

"Can I come home with you?" she sniffled.

As an answer the male pulled her back against him and began to, once again, nuzzle her neck. "Try to stop me" he purrs. However when Rue-n' turned, still holding the girl, to walk back to the ship the girl began to squirm. "What?" he asks letting her pull back some.

"I can't just leave!" she says, a half smile on her face. "I need to pack some stuff first" and with that she pulled out of his arms and ran inside leaving a bewildered Alien behind.

It didn't take her long to reemerge carrying only a small bag. Rue-n' questioned her with a tilt of his masked head.

To answer the girl reached into the bag and drew out a stone, tossing it to the ground, a wooden chest appeared. "This one has my clothes, and this one…" she holds up a smaller one, "has various other things I want to keep…"

He answers her with a nod and then holds his hand out to her. Without hesitation she takes it happiness invades the air and neither can help smiling, in their own way of course…

End chapter 6

More notes: uh yeah sorry it seems to move kinda fast. However the one day it seems to take between Earth and the trading port is sorta based on AvP2 where the super awesome pred-dude gets to earth pretty quickly. Also… today, hot off the press I've come up with a pretty awesome twist… not a bad one… don't worry… and yeah now we end on another happy note…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Yautja Who?

(( Note: thanks to all of you who are reviewing especially "M" your reviews are helpful, and very much appreciated, thanks for reading. Also as for the titles… well they make sense when I wrote it… or it was in my head… but don't count on it for any sort of forewarning to the chapter))

Rei-koe felt he waited an appropriate amount of time before deciding it was time to meet the new guest. He moved to the entrance while Sharp tended to the ship.

Upon spotting the older male Rue-n' rolled his eyes, taking off his helmet he turned to the female.

"This is Rei-koe, the one I told you about… my Sire's friend"

The girl smiles, "Hello, my name's Echo" she speaks in a soft, sweet, respectful voice. She takes note of his graying tresses and older look. He was chocolate colored with black spots and had prudent features.

"Ah, my boy knows how to pick em eh?" Rei-koe winks at Echo, then pauses studying her. "What did you say you were?" he asks pointedly.

"Alright alright" Rue-n' growls and directs Echo away from the other male. He leads her into another room. It wasn't big but there was a bed and storage areas for weapons, armor, and trophies. It didn't much matter though, soon they would be home and their new life could begin. Finally, it was the way things were before, Echo was nestled in Rue-n's lap, and the two enjoyed each other's company. However a question hung in the air.

"Why were you-"

"Why did you-" both started.

Pausing Rue-n' nodded to the girl, telling her to go first.

"Why were you acting so distant?" he looks away fearing the answer.

"Because you were" he says truthfully.

"I was because you were" Echo halts, already knowing it sounded silly. "I figured you didn't want me around me around after we mated, since you still insisted on bringing me home," she explains.

Now it was Rue-n's time to feel silly, he remembered that she would have different customs and rituals from him and forgot to take that into account. "I was only bringing you home, because I thought you wouldn't want to stay… I thought your attraction to me was only your heat"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"It had nothing to do with my heat…" She said softly, and to prove it she turned and straddled his waist. Echo wrapped her arms around the male's neck and kissed his forehead once before looking him square in the blue eyes that haunted her. "Yes, I might not have mated with you so soon had it not been for my… condition… but that doesn't change how I feel about you"

"And how is that?" he asks playfully.

She pauses thinking, "I want to be your mate… not once… forever" she collapsed herself into his body nuzzling his chest. "I'm glad you came for me" she murmured into the pinkish skin of his stomach.

Gingerly she laid him on his back, all the while continuing to kiss around his pink belly.

"I love this spot" she tells him, greedily kissing the area above his navel which sported a diamond of black spots, and she seemed determined to kiss all of them.

Rue-n' responded by lovingly stroking her hair.

A voice sounded over the intercom interrupting the couple, "Those of you involved with Ooman pets better get finished because we're landing soon"

"Oh Sharp!" Rue-n' growls.

"That was pretty quick" Echo comments.

"Well I said it was on the way… it's actually the closest yautja port to your planet," Rue-n' answers.

Echo nods, showing her understanding.

Rue-n' shifts his body and makes the girl look at him, "Now I might have told you, My kind hunts your kind and will most likely frown on me taking you on as a mate, So officially you will have to be classified as my pet" he awaits her reaction. What he got surprised him.

"If that's how it has to be I can't object"

He clicks at her with amusement, "you truly are a strange female"

"So you say" she responds with a smile. "Shall we head to the exit?" she asks.

"Yes… oh wait" Rue-n' grabs something off of his belt, and holds it for her to see. It was a black strip of fabric but had tale tell signs of internal mechanics.

"A collar?" she asks.

He nods, "sorry, you only need to keep it on when you're out of our quarters," he doesn't make eye contact, "it has a translator, and can read your vital signs" he continues.

Again Echo surprises him. She turns around before him allowing him the opportunity to fasten the collar around her neck. He takes it and once it was in place around her collar he allowed his hands to move down her shoulders and came to rest on her waist holding her to him.

The door opens to reveal Rei-koe in the opening. "Sharp's getting annoying, you two better get out here soon" he says.

"Oh fine" Rue-n' pouts.

At the entrance of the ship Echo spots a male she hadn't met yet. She assumed it was the one Rue-n' called Sharp.

He certainly appeared older then Rue-n' but his 'dreads' weren't graying like Rei-koe's were. His skin was a Carmel color and his eyes were different colors. Echo wondered if her crimson mate was an oddity where he was from.

"Um, hi… we haven't met… My name's Echo" she smiles at him.

Having been distracted by his thoughts Sharp jumps slightly.

"Oh yes, hello, I'm Sharp" he says with a knowing grin. "You better take good care of little Rue-n'" he chuckles, and Echo nods with a smile.

As soon as the doors open, however, Sharp was attacked. All Echo saw was a blur of Cinnamon, and Sharp was on the ground.

"Oh hello my little Da'dtou-di" Sharp says nuzzling the girl who had him pinned to the metal surface of the ship.

"That's Tre-a' Sharp's mate" Rue-n' answers the girl's silent question, appearing at her side.

Echo makes sure to stay as close to Rue-n' as possible. She understood these creatures were ones you didn't want to mess with and certainly didn't want to try.

Rue-n', sensing the girls apprehension, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her to his body, purring softly.

"Hey there Tre-a'" Rei-koe greats the female with a smile, as they have finally made it to their feet, the girl waves over Sharps shoulder.

"Sharp boy, how 'bout you and the little lady come over for dinner tonight- Oh no you don't!" Rei-koe addresses the scarlet Yautja who, with his new mate, was trying to sneak off.

"Oh come on we just got back," Rue-n' protests, desperately wanting some alone time with his new mate.

"I'm not dealing with the ladies on my own, you're coming, besides they'll want to meet your new… pet" Rei-koe winks.

Echo rolls her eyes in response but remains attached to Rue-n's side. By the time attention had returned to Sharp and his mate they had vanished leaving Rue-n' and Echo in the hot seat.

"Fine, we'll come but, only after we get situated" Rue-n' compromises with a defeated growl.

"Fair enough," Rei-koe shrugs, "I'll be expecting you in about three hours, don't be late or I'll send She-I after you!" Rue-n' nudges Echo away from the elder male but is still able to hear the threat Rei-koe calls after them.

The couple makes their way to Rue-n's residence without incident and Echo bounces inside eager to explore.

"It's not much but," Rue-n' starts.

"I'm very happy to be here" Echo smiles finishing for the male. She liked the idea of having a real home, with love and someone happy to see her at the end of the day. It wasn't like that for her on Earth, and she was eager to start over.

Rue-n' left the female to her exploration of her new home and busied himself unpacking. It all seemed to happen so fast and Rue-n' couldn't quite figure out how he felt about it all. Happy of course, but he felt he should be feeling something different. Eventually he just decided to put it out of his mind.

It was about time to leave so the crimson yautja decided he should go find his new pet.

Upon entering the sleeping quarters he found the girl curled up on his pillow, seemingly fixated on something. She was awake and wasn't crying so Rue-n' found himself wondering what she was up to. He moved over to her and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing silly girl?" He asks amusement apparent in his voice.

She looks up from the pillow, child like smile on her face, "it smells like you" she giggles.

Rue-n' raises a brow in a questioning manor.

"It's almost time to go, you should get dressed" He tells her.

"Hm, okay" Echo moved to the male, licking his shoulder, "what would you like me to wear?" she asks playfully.

"Nothing" he purrs.

"Hm… how about we do that later… I don't want to make a bad impression with your friends" she bounces off the bed and pulls out the jewel known to hold her cloths.

Once the chest appears she begins to rifle through it.

Rue-n' watched her for a bit enjoying the view of her shapely ass as she bent over the chest. Shaking himself out of it he left to gather his belongings.

Echo Drew out a red kimono style top with gold colored edges and put it on over a long sleeved dark red dress and toped it off with a corset of the same shade of red as the under dress.

Once dressed Echo turns to see Rue -n's reaction but finds herself alone. Pouting she left in search of the male.

She found him in the main living area, he was dressing and the girl found herself completely mesmerized by his body. He didn't appear to be wearing much and Echo wondered if she would be over dressed and considered changing.

"Are you ready my pet?" he looks back at her smiling in his alien way.

"When you are honey" she bounds over to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Apparently both decided to embrace the 'pet' idea and turn it into a sort of romantic term.

"I hope you're ready" he purrs at her

"As long as I have you" Echo kisses his shoulder her hands idly stroking his light colored abdomen.

**note: yeah another happy ending… and it's short but I couldn't go into the next part in this one or it would be insanely long… and in my defense this is the third chapter I've gotten up this week… so I think I get some slack…

Also when I say something like Rue-n' smiled… I mean in the way he can… although if you go by my style of drawing them I give 'em mouths… since I draw them… less realistically and much cuter because I can't help it…

So we've met 2 new characters and there are more to come… let me know if I confuse you… or if you want to know more about a specific character… and if I happen to make a mistake with anything Yautja related… well I can always claim creative convince… but be sure it's not because I'm trying to make it mary-sue…

Thank you and happy reading ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dinner time

**note** Hiya guys, yes, I'm alive. I've had a bad case of a lack of motivation, in every aspect of my life, but I'm back.

Mary- Yeah I know, it's annoying… but at the same time I find myself unable to correctly judge my work and I don't care about making everyone happy- I just would absolutely love if people were respectful with their criticisms. I always feel that I bounce around and skip or repeat things…

Just a Crazy-Man- thanks ^_^

Maxi- thank you and sorry I update when the motivation strikes.

Mark- thankies

Jamie- Honestly I try to make my writing eligible and if I use she when it's supposed to be he that probably means I went back and changed it or something and forgot to fix that. [shrug] As for the puzzle type set up… well I'd like to say it's on purpose… but it's usually because I'm making it up (more or less) as I go along… as a matter of fact this chapter that happens too… hopefully it'll make sense. ^_^

Thanks to everyone who took the time to comment and again I apologize for the long time since the last update, but I try to write at least 2 chapters ahead before I type one that way I can go back and check and all that… aand heads up on this chapter there's big revelation that I hope fits in well enough- I came up with it after the first chapter and it will be explained more but it will most likely sound quite mary-sue… bare with me.

Also keep in mind I don't have much of a guideline when it comes to the yautja culture so sorry if something sounds incredibly off.

Without further adu…

~*~Start~*~

It wasn't long before the new couple were standing before their host's living quarters. They arrived without a problem and received nothing more than a 'hey' or an odd look from passerby's.

"They shouldn't be mean or disrespectful," Rue-n' squeezes her to him in a protective gesture. "However, they may be quite blunt in their questions so try not to be offended by their comments or inquiries," the crimson Yautja tries to prepare the female for the upcoming exchange. "Also both females are mated to Rei-koe"

"Like us?" Echo asks confused.

Rue-n' shrugs, "It's an open relationship but they live together and have mated for, who knows how long," the male tries to think.

"Two females, to one male… and that works?" Echo was slightly baffled having been raised on Earth.

"Sure, why not?" Rue-n' asks.

Echo shrugs having no real answer to give.

When the door opens the couple is greeted by the smiling face of Rei-koe.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" he teases the pair with good humor.

"Quit bothering them and get in here!" a female voice sounds somewhere inside the dwelling.

Once they enter Echo breaks far enough away from Rue-n' to bow slightly before the two women.

One, She-I had a light bluish coloring with silver designs, rather than spots, which appeared to be painted on, shadowing her body. She had golden eyes and dark blue tresses pulled into a loose ponytail held at the ends by a golden bangle.

The other female, introduced to Echo as Kai-nx'a, was a pale orange with darker and larger spots of the same color. Echo mused that her coloring reminded her of a giraffe.

Apparently the girls earlier rumination of Rue-n' being an oddity were unfounded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Echo takes extra care to be polite, respectful, and submissive. All the while making sure to suppress any sign of fear or weakness; understanding that such a thing might case a Yautja to find her unworthy or pathetic.

The females look Echo up and down, then share a glance before turning to Rue-n'.

"What did you say she was?" Kai-nx'a asks, hand on her cream colored hip.

"She's not human, that's for sure" She-I continues before a response is given for the earlier question.

"She says she's a demon," Rue-n' shrugs, for the most part ignoring the ladies.

"I don't know what the hell a demon is but she sure isn't one" She-I says candidly.

"I think you were right honey" Kai-nx'a addresses Rei-koe.

By this time Echo was pretty confused, what are they talking about, not a demon? Sure, it's not like she had any facts that pointed to her being a 'demon' but she was clearly not human. It was the Humans that came across her that told her what she was, as they were fleeing of course. It wasn't farfetched though, she had abilities that humans didn't have, she could draw out little horns and a tail when she pleased- if she wasn't a demon, then what?

"Not a… then what am I?" Echo questions, finally finding her voice.

"Let's take a seat, Dinner will be served shortly, "Rei-koe motions to a 'living room' or sorts larger then Rue-n's.

There were several chairs suitable for a yautja but for Echo they were naturally much too big. To combat this Rue-n' pulled the girl onto his lap, a position the two had become accustomed to.

Once all were seated Rei-koe starts in a calm comforting voice, "Have you ever heard of a planet called Nyxnoh?" he asks.

Echo shakes her head, "no"

"Well, on Nyxnoh there are beings who call themselves Kainoa, they usually have some sort of horns and tails they can make appear as they please. They vary in size and color, like Oomans and Yautja do, and often have unique abilities," Rei-koe pauses.

Echo didn't speak, was he saying what she thought he was saying? She was an alien? A Kainoa? This didn't make sense. She glanced up at the male who's lap she was seated upon, his expression mirrored her own.

"They create extraordinary weapons and armor, and because of that we've become trading partners" Rei-koe continues.

"Trading partners?" Echo questions, "I thought you hunt creatures like these Kainoa, because they can pose a challenge and all that?" Echo was confused and was sure Rue-n' said something like that to her.

"We have more to gain from trade then from hunting them," Rei-koe explains, "It's a long standing truce."

Echo's head was spinning, "So you're saying I'm one of these Kainoa?" she says finally.

Rei-koe shrugs "that would be my guess"

"But- then how did I get on earth?" Echo inquires.

The male shrugs again, "I wouldn't know"

"Alright that's enough of that" kai-nx'a stands, "Time to eat"

Echo wanted to learn more about her true origins but couldn't argue with the female but couldn't argue with the female mother then twice her size.

At the larger then Echo table, many foods, who's origin was unknown to the girl, lay before them. 'It's a good thing I'm not a vegetarian' the girl muses taking notice of the large number and array of meats. She would expect nothing less from a race of alien hunters.

'Uh oh' Echo thought suddenly 'I hope I don't offend,' she bites her lip worrying she might do something wrong and anger their hosts.

Finally she decided, 'I'll follow Rue-n' , do what he does… that should be safe" and she took her seat offered to her by her mate.

Food was passed around and eating ensued, coupled with 'how was your day' conversations.

"So, Rue-n' told me you helped him kill a bad blood" She-I addresses the girl.

With a quick internal debate Echo decides on modesty, "no, I really only distracted him long enough for Rue-n'" She looks towards the male, "To do away with him"

"You weren't frightened?" Kai-nx'a probes, "you are pretty small"

"Well a long time ago I decided that there wasn't much use worrying about things I have no control over," Echo says truthfully.

"I was told you tended to the boy's wounds, didn't he frighten you?" She-I, again probes.

Echo shrugs, "He was unconscious and he did save my life, it was the least I could have done" Echo looks at her mate again with clear love in her eyes. "Besides it gave me a chance to see, and touch, his body some" she smiles impishly.

"Good answer" Rei-koe laughs.

"So you two have mated" She-I states rather then asks.

"oh, uh, yes" Echo answers softly, catching Rue-n's horrified expression out of the corner of her eye.

"If that's the case when can we expect a sucking?" Kai-nx'a inquires bluntly.

"oh- um…" Echo shifts in her seat.

Try as she did, her bashfulness came out, how was she supposed to know they would ask these sort of things.

"Kai-nx'a! She-i! Leave her alone!" Rue-n' comes to her aid laying a hand on her thigh.

"Well you have mated" She-I crosses her arms over her chest with annoyance.

"The Kainoa don't mate like we do darling She-I'" Rei-koe explains.

Echo blinks, really? Now we're all just gonna assume that's what I am?

"Like Oomans, they go into hear constantly but, fun fact, can only create a suckling with a Yautja twice a year," Rei-koe chuckles.

Both females turn on him.

"And - how – exactly – do – you – know – that?" the woman look like they'd be twitching if they weren't so angry.

"It's common knowledge, on the solstices," Rei-koe smiles. [1]

The females begin arguing with their shared mate.

Echo looks towards her mate for directions and receives only a smile and a soft purr.

"This is pretty common" he rubs her leg, never having takes his hand off of it.

A rapping sounds at the door, and Rue-n' turns to his mate. "Go ahead and go get that" he smiles scooting her off in the direction of the door with a tap on her bottom.

With a roll of her eyes and a nervous glance back at her quarreling hosts Echo moves to the door.

Once she 'figured out' how to open the alien door, figured out meaning accidently hit the correct button, she comes face to chest with two beings. Neither wearing much clothes.

One, she knew, the other she recognized.

"Hello" she smiles, bows slightly and steps aside allowing the couple in.

Now that she's not wrapped up in Sharp, the girl could see Tre-a' fully. The main thing- the girl was without mandibles. Echo hid her confusion and shock and introduced herself.

"Hello," Tre-a' smiles, a green ring around her bottom lip.

"My name's Echo" Echo gasps as she pulled into a hug by the female.

Sharp clicks at the girls, "Cute, where are the others?" he asks, seemingly unscathed by the fact his mate was practically wrapped around another woman.

"Um… inside" Echo strains to point towards the dining room, "They're arguing" Echo warned.

He waves at her with acknowledgement and leaves the girls to their moment.

"I'm so happy" Tre-a' pulls back.

"it's a pleasure to meet you too" Echo giggles softly.

"No, I mean, I'm happy to have you here, another female to talk to" She smiles sweetly.

"Oh- okay" Echo says still not quite understanding.

"So you're Rue-n's mate hm?" she chuckles.

"Don't ask me if I'm pregnant please" Echy says before thinking.

Tre-a' laughs, "So the ladies already gave you the third degree huh?"

Echo nods, "Now they're fighting with Rei-koe"

Tre-a' concludes her laughter, "Yes, they do that" she smiles moving herself to the sitting area Echo was before dinner. "I owe that man a lot" she says finally.

"Sharp?" Echo asks.

"Well, yes, but I was talking about Rei-koe," Tre-a' answers.

Echo doesn't respond.

"He's very different, very open" Tre-a' continues.

Echo nods, "He seems very accepting" she agrees.

"He is" Tre-a' smiles, "other than Sharp he's one of the only people who accept me"

"Really?" Echo inquires, "But my Rue-n'-"

"Oh no, he's kind to me too, I'm sure most folks you'll spend time with around here are, I'm just not… well liked" she looks away.

Before Echo could respond a door slams and a voice calls.

"Echo we're leaving!" Rue-n' calls from the doorway, seemingly having had enough of the questions and the arguments they brought about.

"Oh- okay," Echo stands and is pulled into another Tre-a' hug.

"I hope we can see each other again" Tre-a' says releasing the girl.

Echo nods with a smile before trotting back to the crimson Yautja.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked him that She-I'" Kai-nx'a sighs.

The final straw- the female asked the crimson Yautja if he was able to satisfy the girl.

Rei-koe simply shook his head, "you two are going to damage that boy" he sighs.

Echo returns to the male's side and, after calling her farewells, the twosome depart.

The girl can sense the male's annoyance and keeps quiet, and close to the male, until they are safely home.

End Chapter 8

[1] Solstice- referring to the longest and shortest day on any planet, not referring to the one on earth

* Sorry it wasn't more fun… but I played with different ways and ideas and this one worked best… also I forgot I didn't mention that Rei-koe had two mates… well it's in there now…

** so I hope the Kainoen thing doesn't seem all that out of place… it will pop up later… as in we will meet some…

****For fun… I'm interested, now that we have more characters… who's your favorite and who do you want to learn more about?

That's all for tonight, thanks for reading ^_^

If you're interested

Rue-n' and Echo- .com/gallery/#/d3cpui0

Tre-a'- .com/gallery/#/d36gf6i


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sexplanations

**note** Well only one review this time [sad face] but a few people added it to their alert subscriptions so I'll type up this chapter… also yummy stuff in this one… and hopefully things won't be so confusing at the end of this chap… or at least seem a little less Mary-sue

Also this chapter took me forever to actually write so if it sucks… I don't really care I'm done with it…

Chapter Start

Once the couple had made it home, Rue-n' went off somewhere leaving Echo alone.

A lot had happened today and she knew they would half to discuss it; however, both needed some time to cool off. Eventually she decided to go looking for her mate and found him in the bath.

Internally Echo jumped in excitement of the potential situation.

"Hiya" she said coyly.

Rue-n' clicks a greeting.

"Feel better?" She asks shifting in her spot.

He nods, and raises a hand in a 'come join me' gesture.

Biting her lip Echo hesitates, but eventually pushes all bashful thoughts aside and moves towards him, undressing along the way. All her life she was groomed to feel shame about her body, and it was tough for her to just strip in front of the male. Not that her mate did anything to make her feel ashamed, unless his large muscular form counted.

The bath was big enough to fit two full grown Yautja and both were able to fit comfortably. Echo snuggled into the male's chest enjoying the feel of his skin on hers and the luscious water.

"How do you like your new home?" Rue-n' asked after a while of comfortable silence.

Echo turned her face up to look at the male, he seemed much calmer, and the girl was glad for that. She concocted a plan with a blush and quiver of excitement.

"Hmm…" she turns, straddling his waist, "It's not home until we- uh… make it home" she licked his cheek, "In every room"

He let out a low purr, clearly enjoying the idea, "Shall we start here?" he pulls her closer, hands griping her ass. He nuzzles her neck gently before pulling back, "I'm sorry about She-I and Kai-nx'a" he says gently.

"It's no problem," she hesitates, "so… um… I'm… " she tries to approach the subject, "not… I'm an alien?"

"Kainoa" he Corrects.

"Kainoa?"

"Apparently"

Echo bites her lip, she was confused, not upset, not happy, but there definitely was an overloading emotion there. Rue-n' however, appeared unperturbed, as if he didn't care what she was.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way" he nuzzles her cheek.

"I can't believe it, it… it's just so random"

Rue-n' shrugs, "It is what it is"

"And- we can make children?" she continues her probing. (ha)

"Rei-koe says twice a year… when you're in heat around that time" Rue-n' speaks plainly.

"Why those times?"

"Well, apparently during the warm time the suckling takes a more Yautjan appearance and during the colder time it would look more Kai-noen" he squeezes her behind.

"Like Tre-a'?" Echo asks remembering the girl with cinnamon tresses who clearly was a Yautja, had it not been for her lacking of the all imperative mandibles.

"Uh… no… she's half Ooman" Rue-n' tries to be gentle about the conversation that usually took on a more malicious tone.

"Oh" Echo smiles, "I like her"

Rue-n' purrs again.

"Oh alright I get it" she chuckles.

The male returns to his nuzzling.

"Do you want… you call them sucklings?" Echo asks.

Rue-n' growls slightly, like a petulant pup.

"… I have sucklings"

"I mean with me" Echo chuckles.

"Yes, let's get started" he pushes the girl back pinning her to the edge of the tub.

"ha ha" Echo smiles, hands clinging to the male's back. Apparently he had enough.

His Clawed hand caresses her side, pausing to grab at her breast, his other hand soon joins its partner and both begin to massage the fleshy masses. Moaning, Echo begins kissing the underside of the male's neck, thoroughly enjoying the attentions.

Eventually Rue-n' moves further down, and begins to playfully nuzzle the girl's chest, teasing her nipple now and again with a flick of his tusk.

Each time the girl would jump and moan.

[Rue-n']

Rue-n' assumed the whole thing was stressful for the girl and wanted her to relax, to come to think of this place as her home.

He was surprised, however, to find out her true origins. He never gave it much thought, she said she was something and that's what he figured she was. She didn't question if he was Yautjan after her told her he was.

Rue-n' was a little overwhelmed, he had never seen a Kainoen before, he was barely aware of their existence. That was until Rei-koe mentioned it after first meeting the girl. Then the females with all their questions… they went too far sometimes.

However, now his attention was on the female below him, he wanted to make her cry out for more.

Sometimes Rue-n' was truly amazed by his self control, how he could resist throwing the female to the ground and mating with her again and again, astounded him.

[Echo]

"How do you think I ended up on earth?" Echo breaks the silence.

Rue-n' looks up at her slowly, a predatory (ha) look in his azure eyes.

Echo snickers, "Sorry- continue" she bites her lip.

With a deep purr Rue-n' takes one of her rigid nipples roughly into his mouth. She has no choice but to let out a gasp in response. Still attached, the male lets out a dark, rumbling purr, filling the female with the vibrations.

Lost in the feelings the girl doesn't notice when Rue-n's hand abandons her body and moves under the water somewhere. Soon, though, it makes its position known as it attaches to the opening between the girl's legs.

Rue-n' was delighted to find the girl wet and ready, but that didn't mean he would let her go so easily. Instead he inserts two clawed fingers into her body.

With a gasp the girl found herself clinging to the male's supportive form.

The male chuckled darkly at her reaction.

Echo glared momentarily at the male before the effort of keeping her eyes open became a chore.

Rue-n' got lost in her noises and began moving his fingers harder and faster thoroughly abusing her sensitive body. As her orgasm came Echo cried out and adhered herself to the male's red shoulders.

Once the tremors subsided and thought returned, Echo entertained herself lapping at the crimson flesh of the male's neck where she had buried her face. She very much enjoyed the heat emanating from the male's flesh.

[Rue-n']

Rue-n' found himself oddly patient as he waited for the female to recover. He wouldn't admit it, but he truly missed being close to the female. His hands stroked up and down the girl's back lovingly clutching at her ass when the opportunity arose.

Once her breathing returned to normal Rue-n' indicated the next step. When his clawed hands returned to her bottom he lifted her, rubbing her playfully with the tip of his member.

The girl seamed to purr and twitch in excitement, it would appear she missed it as much as he did.

Without further delay Rue-n' impaled the girl and held himself within her.

[Echo]

Echo shuddered feeling the male inside her. She shifted gently trying to become accustomed to the male's size.

Looking up Echo found the male's eyes locked shut.

'Guess he missed it too' Echo muses enjoying the feel of her skin on his. She lays her head on his shoulder enjoying the moment and submitting to the male.

[Rue-n']

Upon feeling the girl's head upon his shoulder, Rue-n' comes back to reality. He moves his hands, lovingly rubbing the girl's thighs before ending their journey on her ass.

Rue-n' purrs at the girl, who moans in response.

With that he begins the process of lifting the girl's fleshy form and bringing it back down on his body.

X

It wasn't long before Echo begun screaming the Rue-n's name, and clutching his upper arms, while the male's dominant growls rose up to match the girls cries and soon the two were consumed by the moment.

As her orgasm consumed her Echo barely noticed the male leaning forward and sinking his teeth into her shoulder, marking her.

When his release came Rue-n' held the girl tightly, keeping himself as deep inside her as possible.

When all was said and done Echo caught sight of the male's satisfied expression, he purred at her, lovingly nuzzling her neck. This in turn irritated the new wound gracing the girl's shoulder causing her to gasp slightly.

"What did you do?" She says in a scolding tone, already knowing what he did and having a good idea why he did it too.

His face resembled a puppy having been caught with something he wasn't supposed to have.

"You're mine" He purrs.

"Am I?" She raises a playful eyebrow.

In return he nips her again, hands moving to kneed her breasts.

"haha alright, you win" Echo mewls.

She shifts her position to lie against the male, waiting patiently for her mark to clot as she washed away some of the blood.

"So tomorrow…" Echo starts, probing.

"You're to stay here" Rue-n' speaks firmly

"What?" Echo protests.

"We might not have had any problems so far, but that doesn't mean you're safe outside our home… at least not alone"

'Our home?' the thought and elation it brought nearly distracted the girl.

"But what am I supposed to do all day- we can only have sex so many times"

Rue-n' doesn't meet her gaze.

"What?"

"I won't be here, not until the evening, I have duties to attend to"

"Then how am I going to entertain myself?"

Rue-n' shrugs, "You'll find a way"

"We'll see" Echo sighs, she wasn't sure she would be able to spend all day with nothing to do.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Long day's Journey…

Okay- I actually thought I had this one posted already -_-' again I love the reviews… so much… it makes me feel like people are actually reading…

Anyway sorry I've been away… I've been busy with life and trying to focus on non pred stuff but I'm trying to get back into pred-mania so… another chapter… also you guys don't mind the smexy chapters (lemons… whatever) do you? I like them and I try to give warnings but also haven't' been able to easily place them… still have two boys- mentioned in this chapter actually- to get in…

Anywho on with the story notes… I've realized that they use "mother ships" the _Jag'd'ja atoll _as I've seen it… so when I say "trading port" I mean this… a mostly stationary, massive ship holding whole clans and all that fun stuff… and with this chapter… don't expect much I really wanted to have more shenanigans but they just weren't coming into my mind… So it might leave some to be desired…

Oh well… we'll see… also I'm open to ideas so if something pops into your mind feel free to share…

***Start***

Eventually the couple moved to the bed and allowed sleep to overtake them.

The next morning Echo awoke to the male climbing out of the bed and getting dressed.

She whines.

"I know love," Rue-n' touches her hip, rubbing slightly.

Echo scrunches her face in annoyance.

"Oh don't act like that, maybe I'll get someone to stop by and play with you for a while," he purrs.

Echo continues pouting.

Sighing Rue-n' tries something else.

"Your attitude better be different by the time I get back or I'll have to punish you" he growls swatting her bottom playfully. With that Rue-n' leaves for the day.

Thinking of nothing better to do Echo rolls over and falls back to sleep.

A few hours later she wakes finding herself unable to sleep anymore, and with a sigh, rolls out of bed.

"Maybe I can find something to do?" She tries to be positive. Turning on the light and moving around the room she found nothing of interest, and moves on to the rest of the apartment.

With a sigh she concluded there was nothing to do, she had already explored the place and apparently Rue-n' was relatively tidy so she couldn't even occupy her time picking up after 'her man.'

She considered moving furniture around to mess with her mate only to find nearly everything soldered to the floor and much too heavy for her to move anyway.

At one point she even collapsed on the floor and rolled around some, musing at the thought of acting like a silly child amongst these feared hunters.

Upon continued examination of her home Echo found the apartment like structure to be missing a kitchen. Echo wondered if he ate over at Rei-koe's place every night, she kinda hoped not. The female's were exhausting.

Eventually she ended up in the living area laying on the Yaut'ja sized couch.

Than she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in is that okay?" someone said and Echo immediately jumped off the couch and stood behind it, placing it between herself and the newcomer. It wasn't Rue-n', nor was it anyone else she had met.

When the door opened a young male stood at the entrance.

He seemed normal enough, shoulder length 'dreds' with bright green skin and dark green spots.

"Hi there" he clicks.

Echo wondered why she was able to understand him then remembered her collar, Rue-n' said something about a translator right?

"Hello-" She says hesitantly.

He didn't look particularly tough or scary but still could be a big threat, best to be careful.

"My name's Kei-ch'in, you don't need to be frightened, I'm only here to deliver this" he holds up a box.

Echo raises an eyebrow, but doesn't respond.

"It's food" he answers the unasked question. "I think you call this meal- breakfast?" he tries to remember, "our days here are longer than yours on earth.

'Oh great' Echo thought, then remembered her earlier question.

"Why are you bringing us food?" Echo asks coming out from behind the couch.

"Just you- and because I'm an Unblood- it's my… job" he shrugs.

Even though she's more relaxed Echo makes sure to keep her distance.

"A lot of Yaut'ja around here eat at the dining hall, some, however, request to have their food brought to their living quarters." He continues, "Especially if they have pets that can't go out on their own"

The girl scrunched her face, she wasn't sure if she was annoyed with this boy or not.

"I'll just leave this here" he places the box on the table, and moves towards the door, "and I'll leave you alone"

Echo kinda wanted the boy to stay and keep her company but knew it was a bad idea. The last think she needed was an envious Rue-n' on her hands; besides, Kei-chin probably had other work to do.

With a sigh Echo decided to check out what her visitor brought. Peaking in the container she was unable to recognize anything but assumed it had to be edible. She settled on something that resembled a dumpling or stuffed pasta product. It appeared harmless enough and upon consumption was found to be pleasantly sweet.

Not something you would expect from such tough killers, she thought.

Becoming more adventurous she chooses a piece of meat but was beset to find it incredible fiery and highly spiced. She frantically searched for something to drink or eat in order to free her mouth from the sting. After that the girl made sure to stick to the dumpling type foods.

Hours later Echo had collapsed in the bedroom.

"He could have left me something to do" Echo groans, eyes closed.

She hears the door open again, and ignores it, who could it be? If it was key-chin again she didn't need to force another conversation and if it was Rue-n' she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

However, no further clues came so the girl, curious, exited the bedroom and began searching for the intruder. Soon she found nothing, no 'gift' from the young Yaut'ja, no crimson male in search of his pet, and no malicious threat.

Echo was puzzled, that was until she was pounced upon. Even without sight Echo was able to ascertain the attacker was female.

Not as broad with softer skin, and excited, very excited.

"Hey! Remember me?" the buoyant female speaks pulling back finally.

"Oh. Tre-a'" Echo realizes the identity of her attacker.

"Aww, you must be bored outta your mind" she rushes out, "mean ol' Rue-n' didn't leave you anything to do huh?"

"Nah, he just left me alone here like a mean person" Echo pretends to pout, clearly delighted to have a familiar person to talk to."So what are you doing here?" Echo asks with a smile.

"I'm done with my duties for the day and Sharp doesn't come home until about the time Rue-n' does," Tre-a' shrugs.

"Oh? What are your duties?" Echo sits back.

"Ah- I help in the nursery, taking care of sucklings- usually ones whose bearers aren't as attentive or have died" Tre-a' explains.

"Can I ask you a question?" Echo starts.

"Sure"

"How come some of you look so different?"

"Well, my father's not Yautjan" Tre-a' says long standing hurt in her eyes.

"No, um… I mean Rue-n''" Echo clarifies, "He's red, and a lot of others I've seen around here are brownish"

"ah-"

"And She-I's really different looking too"

"Yeah, that's because this is a, 'Jag'd'ja atoll' a_, _um… mother ship, in your language, Yautja from all over come here to rest, recuperate and trade," Tre-a' explains, (I'm only mostly making this up… ) "Some stay here longer than others"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, Rue-n's been here as far as I know, his whole life"

"And you?" Echo asks.

"My parents and I came here when I was a pup"

Echo listens, "Parents?"

"Oh… uh… yeah…" Tre-a' seams uneasy

Echo smiles, "Don't worry, you can trust me"

Tre-a' returns the smile, "As you know, I'm only half Yautja, my father's human, he's technically my mother's servant"

"So I'm not the only human?"

"no- wait, I thought you were something else, kai… koe… key… something?"

"Kainoen, I think" Echo shrugs, "I'm still not use to it,"

"Yeah… it's kinda sweet I guess… they do- love each other so it's nice that they're, you know…"

Echo smiles, "yeah, it's nice"

[A few hours of girl talk later]

"Rue-n' has brothers?" Echo blinks with surprise.

"Well, yeah, they're Rei-koe's sons but they were raised as brothers"

"And their mom's are She-i' and Kai-nx'a?"

"Yup, although you wouldn't know it by their looks, they more resemble Rei-koe"

"haha wow," Echo smiles, the more she learned, the more comfortable she felt, she always wanted a real family. True, she had her 'mother' a woman who took care of her for some time as a child but that didn't last very long.

After a fairly tough day plagued with questions and accusations, Rue-n' returned home. Jokingly hoping his new pet didn't 'chew up the furniture' as one of his friends had mentioned.

Entering the dwelling he was clearly able to hear his pet speaking.

Was she talking to him?

To herself?

The later thought gave the male a pang of guilt, was she that lonely?

Upon entering the room where the girl was seated; however, he found neither to be true.

Apparently his mate decided to have a play-date.

Being slightly of a different situation himself, Rue-n' never really had any Ill will towards the half blood Tre-a' but couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy upon finding her 'playing' with his mate.

However all spite dissipated once the female detected his return.

Looking over to the door to spot Rue-n' Echo's earlier emotions of anger and sadness were replaced by elation.

She jumped to her feet and bounded over to the male, instantly wrapping her arms around his form.

"I've missed you!" she kisses his chest, at least the parts she was able to reach.

"Did you?" Rue-n' questions hands on Echo's waist, gaze fixed upon Tre-a'

Sensing said gaze Echo looked up.

"What?... oh what did you expect? You left me home alone all day, for hours, with nothing to do!" Echo pulls back some while Tre-a' decides it's time she took her leave. "Tre-a' came and kept me company"

"Well what would you like me to give you in order to keep you entertained?" Rue-n' counters.

"A friend to talk to would be nice"

"I never said you couldn't have friends!"

"Yeah but you come home all glarey at her!"

Silence

Echo saw how silly the fight was and upon taking notice of the male's tense form realized her mate was probably only snippy because of the stress.

Apologetic for her part in adding to his tension, Echo moves back to her male and takes his hand in hers.

She brought it up to her face and kisses each digit softly.

"I'm sorry" Echo spoke softly.

Rue-n' pulled the girl back to his body holding her close, "I'm sorry you were lonely"

"You're home now" Echo smiled up at the male who responded by running his hand lovingly over her cheek.

"Are we going over to Rei-koe's tonight?" Echo asks, while moving towards the bed room.

"Oh pauk no!" Rue-n' exclaimed, "That's a once a week thing" He shivers thinking what it would be like to have more than that.

"So it's just you and me" she smiles.

The male nods.

[End Chapter 10]

Okay, again sorry sorry sorry it's taken me soooooooo long to type this one up… but since you already read it I'm sure you can guess why… It's BOOOOOOOOring! Boring to write, and no doubt boring to read… sorry 'bout that… had to get thought this day.

Um… so love me because I'm on vacation and getting this up because I had every intention of doing it before I left but well… that didn't happen… and I got sick… so much so I ended up vomiting on the plane, it was good that I only ate cough drops that day… but now I'm better and enjoying vacation… now that I have internet I hope to get another chapter or two up before I leave, cross your fingers.

Key-chin .com/art/Pred-Reference-Kei-Ch-in-207242217 {if you wanted to see}

Also sorry, I know I've been playing fast and loose with the grammar… sorry hope it's not too difficult to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Trouble brewing

Alright- a little explanation… I lost chapter 11, and 12, and I can't remember if I wrote 13 but if I did I lost that too… because I like to write it out on paper before typing it that way it's easier to find mistakes…

Buuuut some of you are getting antsy and I feel bad… so I'm gonna try and wing it… so don't expect gold… or silver… it's bronze at most here…

Also… I had intended to go to Nxynoh on a later chapter… but since I lost the chapters I ended up beginning a side story about that… when they go… with some characters you haven't really met yet

It's hard since I know where I am but don't know where you are… but I'm trying…

But a bonus… I'd like to think I've gotten better at writing since the beginning… so… that should be fun… also if you haven't figured it out yet… if you read something and you find yourself thinking "wait but back in chapter _ she said _" forget that part… go with the most recent thing… I know… super bad on my part but while I was writing this not only was I new to the whole Yautja thing, but I was still in the process of making the characters and the whole story as a whole… so it's a little bouncy…

I apologize… also if you have ideas I'd be happy to hear them… ^_^

Also don't expect a long chapter…

~*~ Start ~*~

It was the same as the day before, Echo awoke to Rue-n' leaving and the disappointment and abandonment it brought.

She still had nothing to do, and couldn't leave the house.

"I'm not so sure I can do this forever" Echo sighs waiting for Key-ch'in to come and leave her food again.

Today, however, Tre-a' arrived much earlier.

Upon seeing the half blooded girl Echo's tail began to wag, something that rarely happened unless she was truly happy, this was because her tail often moved only when she was annoyed, like a cat.

"You're here early" Echo purrs.

"Are you complaining?" the girl laughs.

"Of course not" Echo gasps as she's pulled into a hug, still not quite use to the touching thing.

"Okay then… let's go" Tre-a' pulls Echo to the door.

"What?" Echo retracts, she wasn't stupid, she knew there was a reason she wasn't allowed out of the house… there were more than a few beings out there that would delight in killing her.

"oh don't worry, we're just going for a walk, and see" she opens the door to reveal a nervous looking Key-ch'in standing awkwardly in the hall, "we'll even have an escort" she snickers.

"Miss Tre-a' are you sure about this?" the young male questions.

"Oh don't be such a whiney baby, now you, come on" she pulls Echo from the residence and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Echo asks again sticking close to Tre-a' but keeping a strong stance, the last thing she needed was a Yautja thinking she was an easy target and causing a problem.

"Around…" She grins

Later they come across a place where males were rarely seen. Now they were all getting curious looks from all sorts of fearsome looking females.

"Tre-a' we're not supposed to be here!" Key-ch'in warns

Tre-a' shrugs, "I work here remember?"

Echo gasps, "Does this mean this is the nursery?" the girl looks around excitedly.

She knew what they became, but was quite curious of how a Yautja looked as a baby, all babies are cute right? Not that she didn't find the adults attractive…

Tre-a' nods.

It's not long before they enter something similar to a human nursery, with just a Yautja look.

All around are sucklings, of different colors and sizes, some appearing a little older while others seem quite young.

"Oh they're so cute" Echo coos teasing the foot of a little bluish one.

Key-ch'in moves closer to Tre-a', and out of Echo's earshot.

"I know what you're doing and Master Rue-n' won't be happy with it!" he hisses.

"Oh shut up" Tre-a' argues.

"What even makes you think it's going to work, huh?" The male continues.

Echo turns back to the group.

"Ohh I want one" she squeals.

Tre-a' looks at Key-ch'in with a grin.

"I bet it will" she chuckles.

By now even key-ch'in's lightened up some as they were seated on the floor with a pair of twins crawling around between them.

The sucklings, nearly pups at about a year old are rolling around wrestling.

Echo was assured the behavior was normal and in fact essential to their growth as hunters, but that didn't make her less inclined to snuggle the little guy when he came running to her in a tizzy.

"Oh baby, its okay" she cuddled him, holding the young one into her chest and playing with his little hand.

"Miss Echo" Key-ch'in scolded softly as to not cross a boundary, "You can't keep him"

Echo pouts, "I know… he's just… so… cute" she tickles the bottom of his chubby foot delighting in his ticklish squirming.

By the time they leave the nursery, receiving glares from other females, Echo has more of a bounce in her step, day brightened by the little balls of cute.

Out of earshot Tre-a' smirks with puffed-up confidence.

"I bet she's pregnant by next week" she smirks.

"Oh shush"

This was in fact not possible, since as Rei-koe informed those there, a Kainoen can only get impregnated by a Yautja on Nyxnoh's polar cycles the "winter" and "summer" of the much more temperate climate.

As they near Echo's home they fall silent upon spotting a gruff and dominant looking male.

"Uh Tre-a'…?" Echo points to the male.

The Yautja female squeals and runs up to the man.

"Master Tao-ja'!" she pounces on him, wrapping her arms around him in a human like hug.

Echo looks to Key-ch'in for direction, were they in trouble?

The young male was, however, no help at all. He took on the appearance of a child caught in the cookie jar.

This Tao-ja' was a serious person, he looked older then, perhaps even Rei-koe and was riddled, along his deep violet skin, with battle scars. He did not look like someone you wanted to mess with.

But Tre-a' seamed to trust him enough, she was hugging him after all.

So Echo decided to move closer, slowly, tugging Key-ch'in along with her.

Once closer they could hear his stern commanding voice speaking to Tre-a'.

"Off, get off!" he growled, "you bizarre little girl!"

Echo giggled, it appears Tre-a' acted this way to everyone.

At least everyone that treated her kindly.

"Hello?" Echo decided to great the man.

Tao-ja' pushes Tre-a' off of him and turns his attention to Echo.

"You must be Echo" he smiles kindly and offers his hand, in an Ooman gesture.

She takes it, not wanting to offend, but never the less it looked odd. He was much bigger and his skin was much darker then hers.

"My name is Tao-ja'" he introduces himself.

"may I ask why you're standing outside my home?" Echo says timidly, trying not to come across rude.

"I wanted to meet you, and speak to your mate" he speaks gently.

"Oh, alright, I don't think he's home right now… but come in" The girl opens the door and turns to find that Tre-a' and Key-ch'in have vanished.

She rolls her eyes and follows Tao-ja' into the home.

Rue-n' comes home, fully expecting a repeat of yesterday's events, but rather hears a male voice.

His first reaction is envy but upon further consideration he realized he knew the voice.

Entering the sitting room Rue-n' found his former teacher, and Rei-koe's friend sitting with his mate, chatting.

This can't be good.

Was the male's first thought, what possible reason does Tao-ja have to pay them a visit?

All Rue-n' knew was it couldn't be good.

"Ahh, look who's home" Tao-ja' smiles.

"uh, Hello Master Tao-ja'" Rue-n' responds.

"I was just getting to know you're little mate" The elder male speaks.

Echo could sense tension between the two and decides to leave them to talk.

"uh, I'm gonna go… get changed…" She makes some excuse and after biding farewells and hugging Rue-n' she vanishes into one of the back rooms.

"She's quite a cute little girl" Tao-ja' speaks first.

"yeah, so what are you doing here?" Rue-n' cuts to the chase.

"Mind your manners little pup" Tao-ja speaks sternly.

Rue-n' doesn't respond.

"but anyway… it's about Mi'no…" Tao-ja' continues.

"Who?" Rue-n' asks.

"Your youngest pup… with She-an'a

Rue-n' shrugs, signaling for the elder to continue.

"His barer's become quite neglectful towards him"

"Take it up with her" Rue-n' shrugs again.

Males didn't usually do much in the way of raising pups in their society and there were rules and protocols to deal with a neglectful mother, he didn't need to get involved.

Tao-ja' doesn't respond.

"What?" Rue-n' snaps.

"I want you to take him"

"Raising pup's, that's a female's job, you know that…" Rue-n answers.

"Maybe so, but you do have one of those… or have you forgotten?" he nods in the direction Echo vanished in. "it'll be good practice right?" he continues, "You plan on Sirering sucklings with her don't you?"

Rue-n' doesn't answer right away, "Maybe so… but she just moved in, she's not even settled yet, and to put the responsibility of raising another's pup, a pup that will soon grow much stronger then her… I can't do that," Rue-n defends.

"Why don't you ask her?" Tao-ja's tone has taken on a hint of annoyance.

"you know exactly what answer she'd give" Rue-n' knows that given the opportunity Echo would take in any stray.

"So why is it up for debate?"

"Because I'm not like her!" Rue-n' counters.

"I think you're afraid" Tao-ja' tries to goad the boy, thinking that perhaps Rue-n' would agree just to prove him wrong.

Rue-n' doesn't answer.

"Fine… perhaps I'll ask her myself tomorrow" Tao-ja' stands preparing to leave.

"Master Tao-ja'" Rue-n' speaks in a warning tone.

Without looking at him Tao-ja' speaks calmly, "Tell her, or I will… or worse… Tre-a' might get involved… you know she took Echo on a little field trip today… to the nursery…" The elder male smirks before changing his tone.

He turns in the direction Echo went.

"Come back and say good bye" He chuckles.

Rue-n' bristles as Echo comes bounding back in.

"Good bye" Echo tilted her head and smiled it would appear she was fond of Tao-ja' and was being friendly with her farewell.

In reality, though, she wanted him gone so her and Rue-n' could have their alone time…

The males say a traditional good bye and the young couple are left alone again…

[End Chapter 11]

Okay so this is almost entirely new… new idea… new plot… and I have more of a grip on the culture… Key-ch'in is an Unblooded male, and Sharp's son… have you met him yet? Oh yes… Tre-a's mate… although he spends a lot of time with "the group" his relationship with his _father _is pretty ordinary for Yautjas… they don't bond like Rei-koe's done with his sons… and you'll see **wink**

So in the original story Key-ch'in plays a minor roll with the intention he'll pop up later… but not be an overly important character… but in the new story… and rp's and such… well I've grown to like him so he's got a bigger part…

And originally I believe I never mentioned that it was Nyxnoh's cycle… but I realized I kinda intended the Earth solstice and equinox but… that would be stupid why would an alien race with no connections to earth be set up that way… so it's a minor mistake that's been fixed… and unlike the girl- period- synchronizing thing the Kainoen female does not have to be on the planet the body just knows… it's like every 182 or whatever days… half the year…

Anyway… sorry it's been so long and I apologize for mistakes… but, you know… busy…


End file.
